The Scientist
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: [H&G, Terminada]Ella vuelve después de ocho años. Él, que había prometido esperarla, está casado. El destino vuelve a cruzarlos, después de ocho años, en el mismo lugar donde los había separado... y ya nada volverá a ser igual.
1. Capitulo 1

**THE SCIENTIST**

Capitulo 1

Altanera, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Su larga melena caía sin ningún reparo. Corrían los últimos días de abril y una leve suba de temperatura se había manifestado esa mañana. La calle estaba repleta de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro. Llegó hasta la puerta del bar.

Su actitud segura y arrogante se quebró por un breve momento. Un mal presentimiento la alcanzó. Se puso nerviosa.

_Que es lo que me pone tan nerviosa? Es sólo un encuentro más. Nada más que eso. Nada más._

Recuperándose del lapsus, empujó la puerta y entró decidida al recinto.

°°°°°

No supo que decir. Nada de lo que había planeado decirle había logrado llegar más allá que tímidos balbuceos. Simplemente no había podido ponerle fin a aquello.

Sentado en la cama, después de haber repetido lo que sucedía cada vez que se encontraba con ella, pensó que estaba siendo egoísta. No estaba pensando en ella. No pensaba en que era lo que sentía ella con respecto a la extraña situación en la que estaban.

Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo, decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

Miró hacia un costado, buscando un indicio de que ella estaba despierta, de que ella iba a escucharlo. Buscando un indicio que le confirmara que no debería repetir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Lo que se había olvidado que debería decir en un futuro cercano.

Encontró sus verdes ojos mirando al techo. Parecía pensativa.

Me ha escrito.- dijo simplemente. Ella sabía a quién se refería. Él no quería decirlo. Decirlo convertiría el hecho en uno irremediable, en algo imposible de evadir. Devolvió su mirada a la pared. No quería mirarla. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Y que dice?.- respondió con una pregunta ella. Él pudo notar una leve nota de desilusión en su voz. Sabía que ella tampoco quería terminar con la endeble relación que mantenían. Sabía que ella había caído en la trampa en la que sabían no debían caer. Tal como él había caído.

°°°°°

Me ha escrito. Me ha escrito ayer, desde Roma.- practicaba, hablándole al aire. No sabía como iba a juntar el valor necesario para terminar con el enlace que tenía con ella. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para decirle que, en pocas semanas, debería ir a Italia a encontrarse con su esposa.

Dice que las cosas están casi listas.- Imaginó su reacción. Su hermoso rostro, plagado de pecas, apareció flotando, etéreo, frente a sus ojos. Tenía la misma expresión dura de siempre, máscara de lo que realmente sentía. Estaba triste, desilusionada. Una sensación de impotencia incontrolable se apoderó de su corazón. –No puedo hacernos esto.- susurró abatido al aire, agitando su mano para borrar la angelical aparición.

Sintió una leve brisa cálida, proveniente de la puerta del bar. Allí estaba una vez más. Ella, sólo ella. Al notar la sonrisa que le enviaba, su mente quedó en blanco. No supo cómo reaccionar. _No puedo hacernos esto. _

°°°°°

Llegamos tarde, Anne.- gritó dirigiendo su voz hacia el piso de arriba. –Vas a perder el avión! Vamos!-

Ya voy, ya voy.- le respondieron desde arriba. Anne apareció en el rellano de la escalera, con su equipaje siguiéndola. Él se quedó pasmado. Era tan hermosa, que parecía hasta sobrenatural. Su negro cabello, rebelde y corto, se amoldaba en perfectos rizos esa mañana, enmarcando esos ojos... Esos ojos zafiro, capaces de encandilar a cualquiera.

¿Qué te pasa?.- Le preguntó, notando la expresión de ensueño que tenía en su cara. –¿Ya no te acordabas de mí que me miras así?.- Él pasaba mucho tiempo ocupado en su trabajo. Ése era un tema recurrente en sus discusiones.

Anne observó divertida cómo su esposo abría y cerraba la boca, en un vano intento de decir algo. -¿Perdón?.- le encantaba jugar con él de esa forma. Lo conocía desde hacía prácticamente 10 años y siempre había sido igual. Siempre el mismo niño tímido.

Hermosa.- Logró articular luego de varios intentos de hablar. –Bellísima.-

Aún encandilado por la luz de su esposa, la observó ampliar su sonrisa y terminar de bajar las escaleras.

Ya lo sé.- le dijo, plantándole un beso de película acto seguido. -¿No se nos hacía tarde?-

Si. Si. Tarde.- Luego de varios intentos, logró reaccionar.

Vamos entonces.-

°°°°°

Dice que las cosas están casi listas.- respondió, escuchándose distante. Escuchándose perdido. Escuchándose ausente. Distante. Perdido. Ausente.

¿Casi listas?.- preguntó de nuevo ella. -¿Cuánto tiempo significa eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?.- agregó, como si estuvieran condenados a muerte y esperaran juntos el día del final.

Dos semanas. Tres, con suerte.- _Con muchísima suerte. Tres semanas más se sentirían como tres vidas en el paraíso._

Dos semanas... Tres, con suerte...- repitió ella, en un susurro apenas audible, cargado de angustia. Parecía que su voz de mujer fuerte se había ido a otra parte y que tardía largo rato en regresar. _Eso es muy poco tiempo. No puedo vivir con sólo dos semanas más, tres con suerte._

Así es.- terminó el frágil coloquio. La tensión que había sufrido durante los escasos minutos que hablaron cedió un poco, muy poco. En ese mismo instante se sentía tenso, triste, impotente, egoísta... distante, perdido... ausente.

_No puedo hacerles esto, a ninguna de las dos. Ninguna lo merece. Ninguna merece sufrir por una razón tan insignificante como yo._

No sabía como había llegado a aquella situación. No sabía como se habían dado los hechos para que él, justamente él, hubiera terminado casado y engañando a su esposa mientras ella preparaba su unión religiosa en Roma. No sabía cómo se habían dado los hechos para que él hubiera terminado reviviendo el amor que sentía por ella, por una mujer tan diferente a la suya. De una mujer tan maravillosa como la que tenía al lado. Como la que siempre había tenido al lado.

°°°°°

_Las cosas están casi listas. Ya he reservado un salón de fiestas, cerca de la iglesia. Ojalá pudieras estar aquí y verlo tú mismo. Ya hemos terminado de planear la decoración. Quedó realmente hermoso._

_Y la Iglesia... la Iglesia! Si la vieras... Sigue tan hermosa como la recordaba, y quizás aún más. _

_Linda llegó ayer, y estamos ultimando los detalles del vestido. Espero que tú te hayas encargado convenientemente del tuyo. _

_Estuve conversando con el padre, para reservar para nosotros el 20 de mayo, como habíamos acordado. Lamentablemente, el día ya estaba ocupado desde hacia meses. La fecha inmediatamente siguiente que está disponible es el 27 de mayo. Ya la he reservado. _

_Por lo tanto, supongo que dentro de dos semanas podrías estar camino aquí. Si necesitas más tiempo para terminar, tal vez podríamos extender el plazo a tres... pero prefiero que vengas lo antes posible. Te extraño mucho. No sabes cuánto..._

_Cómo deseo que estés en este momento aquí, conmigo. Un mes tan lejos de ti está matándome. No veo la hora de que termines con ese bendito trabajo y puedas reunirte conmigo. _

_Ansío que puedas venir pronto._

_Te ama, Anne._

_°°°°°_

Ninguno de los dos había logrado articular palabra después de la breve conversación que habían mantenido puertas adentro.

Ahora, en la puerta de entrada, despidiéndose, tampoco podían hacerlo.

Todo había ocurrido muy vertiginosamente y ninguno de los dos había podido siquiera asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo sabían que estaban enamorados, como nunca antes lo habían estado de otra persona. No sabían cómo había pasado, pero tampoco les interesaba demasiado. Solamente sabían que después de haber compartido ese mes, las piezas del tablero habían cambiado de posición completamente.

Luego de largos minutos de un incómodo silencio, ella tomó las riendas de la situación.

Debo irme.- dijo con su habitual tono. Él la miró con una extraña expresión.

¿Tan poco te importa todo esto?.- le preguntó en un tono que denotaba la clara frustración que había sentido al escucharla usar la misma actitud de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella no le respondió inmediatamente.

Me importa demasiado. Necesito pensar en todo esto.- le respondió luego de un par de segundos que parecieron alargarse más de la cuenta.

Perdóname.- se disculpó avergonzado. Sabía que a ella le importaba tanto como a él lo que estaba pasando. Solamente necesitaba no sentirse tan culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando. –Yo también necesito pensar.-

Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Te quiero.- le dijo, acercándose a su oído. _Te amo. Pero todavía no me atrevo a decírtelo._

Ella lo miró a los ojos, tratando de confirmar la reciente confesión. Al encontrar más que eso, estuvo segura de sus palabras.

Yo también.- le besó la mejilla, corriendo un poco la cara, rozando sus labios. _Yo también te amo. Y tampoco me atrevo a decírtelo aún._

Con pesar, se separó de él y emprendió la marcha. Sabían que debían dejar que las aguas se calmasen para poder pensar claramente. Y eso era algo que no podían hacer estando juntos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Personajes principales, propiedad de J K Rowling.

Capitulo 2

Caminaba tranquilo por el pintoresco callejón. Era un soleado día de agosto.

Observó una vez más la lista de cosas que había ido a comprar. Ya no le faltaban muchas. Sólo un par de libros.

Siguió caminando y entró en _Flourish y Blotts_. Pidió sus libros y luego de un par de minutos, el vendedor apareció detrás de una estantería, cargando lo que él le había pedido. Pagó la suma y, tomando sus compras, volvió a salir al callejón.

Miró su reloj. 10:40. Como aún faltaban 20 minutos para encontrarse con sus amigos, decidió ir a su local favorito: el de artículos de _Quidditch._

Cruzó de vereda y paró en la vidriera del local. Ahí, tal como la había visto tres años atrás, había una reluciente Saeta de Fuego. La miró con nostalgia. Ya había olvidado la sensación de volar en una así. Un par de días atrás, le habían devuelto la suya, pero como no estaban en período escolar, no le estaba permitido usar magia. Y eso incluía el volar en escoba.

Es una gran escoba, no?.- escuchó que le preguntaba una voz. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Allí, parada mirando la Saeta de la vidriera, estaba una hermosa chica que, aproximadamente y según sus apreciaciones, tenía su edad. Se preguntó por qué una chica como ella le hablaría a él. Decidió que sería poco caballeroso no responderle o evadir su pregunta.

Si, una excelente.- contestó finalmente. De pronto, su habitual inseguridad se esfumó. Por algún extraño motivo, se sentía cómodo al lado de esa desconocida.- Yo tengo una, pero hace tiempo que no puedo volarla.- No sabía por qué le contaba eso. Ella era una completa extraña. No había razón para entablar una conversación con ella, pero aún así lo hizo. Algo en el dulce tono con el que ella le había hablado le impulsaba a hacerlo.

Y eso porqué?.- preguntó ella con total naturalidad, como si hablara con todos los chicos que se encontraba en las vidrieras de los locales. Él la escuchó muy segura, confiada. Tuvo la impresión de que era una gran chica. No sabía que era lo que le hacía pensar eso, pero su voz le transmitía mucha seguridad. Las palabras saltaron de su boca antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas.

Me suspendieron del equipo el año pasado y me la quitaron. Me la devolvieron hace un par de días, pero como vivo en una zona _muggle_, no puedo usarla hasta que vuelva al colegio.- explicó, como si le estuviera hablando a uno de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Eso es una lástima.- hizo una breve pausa.- Anne Wilson. Mucho gusto.- le dijo, extendiéndole una mano, a modo de saludo y presentación. Él no dudó ni un instante.

Harry Potter.- se presentó, tomando el saludo.

°°°°°

Caminaban apresurados por el aeropuerto. Si no se apuraban, Anne perdería el avión.

¿Puerta?.- Pregunto Harry, buscando con la mirada las puertas de aborde, en algún lado de aquel inmenso lugar. Había estado sólo una vez anteriormente en un aeropuerto _muggle_. Sólo una vez, hacía ya ocho años, y en el mismo que estaba ahora. Aquella situación había sido una completamente diferente a la del presente.

67.- escuchó la voz de su esposa responderle. Siguió buscando con la mirada la bendita puerta sesenta y siete. No podía entender como los _muggles_ podían encontrarlas fácilmente. Según su opinión, Anne podría haberse aparecido simplemente en Roma y no pasar por toda la incomodidad de un viaje en avión. Pero a ella le gustaba viajar a lo _muggle_. Decía que así podía disfrutar de paisajes que normalmente no podría ver. _Claro que desde arriba de un avión el único paisaje que puedes ver son nubes_, pensó Harry cuando ella le dijo que prefería viajar en avión. No le retrucó nada. Sabía que era mejor así. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había cómo combatirlo.

Es por allí.- indicó Anne, señalando algún punto que Harry no pudo distinguir. Él sólo se limitó a seguirla. Ella estaba acostumbrada a todo el ajetreo que los aeropuertos. Siempre que tenía la posibilidad de elegir, prefería el avión a cualquier otro medio de transporte.

_Última llamada para el vuelo de las 12:30, abordando por la puerta 67, con destino a Roma.-_ Se escuchó una voz distorsionada que salía de los parlantes.

Harry y Anne ya habían llegado a la puerta para ese momento. Anne le estaba entregando al guardia de la puerta su pasaporte y pasaje para abordar el avión.

Muchas gracias, señorita.- Le dijo el guardia, devolviéndole los papeles a Anne.

Pero ella estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

Te voy a extrañar mucho, amor.- Le decía melosamente a Harry, colgada a su cuello. Acto seguido, lo besó como si fuera la última cosa que fuera a hacer en toda su vida. Y él le respondía el beso encantado.

Yo también, cariño.- le aseguró, abrazándola por última vez antes de que se fuera.

Señorita. Señorita!.- apremió el guardia. –Si no entra ahora, ya no podrá abordar.- amenazó, con tono autoritario.

Esta bien, está bien.- aceptó ella resignada. –Nos mantenemos en contacto, Harry.- Le dio un corto beso y caminó hacia la puerta, tomando los papeles que le extendía el guardia. –Te amo.- dijo, enviándole un beso con la mano, una vez en el pasillo del avión.

Yo también, Anne. Cuídate, amor.- se despidió Harry, saludándola con la mano. Cuando la perdió de vista en el pasillo del avión, se giró y emprendió el regreso a su casa.

°°°°°

Esto no puede seguir así, Harry.- le dijo ella en un tono entre resignado y terminante. –Tú le estas haciendo mal a tu esposa, y yo a mi...- No terminó la frase. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no le había contado nada de su pareja en Argentina desde que se habían encontrado.

Tu que?.- le preguntó Harry, resentido. La idea de que no le había contado algo que tuviera que ver con su relación, tal como habían quedado que harían, no le agradaba para nada.

Además, se sentía muy celoso. Siempre la había sentido suya, siempre la había querido, sólo que en los ocho años que habían estado distanciados, se había refugiado en Anne. Había terminado amándola realmente, o al menos eso había pensado; pero en un principio, ella sólo había sido una posibilidad de no estar completamente sólo.

Pero la realidad era que hacía sólo dos años se había dado una posibilidad de considerar a Anne de otra forma, más que como la amiga fiel que siempre había sido. Antes de eso, durante los seis años anteriores, su corazón se había quedado con ella, con la mujer que tenía enfrente. Su corazón se había ido con ella a la Argentina hacía ya ocho años. Y sólo había regresado hacía un escaso mes.

Fue esa tarde de finales de marzo, cuando volvió a verla después de tanto tiempo, que se dio cuanta de que nunca había dejado de amarla. Simplemente había abierto la puerta a una posibilidad con Anne porque se había cansado de esperarla, se había cansado de esperar por alguien que tal vez nunca regresaría.

El hecho de que la mujer que nunca había dejado de amar estuviera con otro actualmente, no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

Mi pareja.- declaró ella, con cierta cautela. Sabía que debería haberle sido sincera desde el primer momento, como él lo había echo. Harry nunca había negado que se había casado, nunca había intentado engañarla ni mentirle. Sabía que debería haberle dicho que estaba en pareja, pero por algún extraño motivo, sintió que lo mejor era no hacerlo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ése había sido un comportamiento totalmente erróneo, a juzgar por la expresión con la que Harry la miraba. Lo notaba resentido, y la verdad era que no podía juzgarlo.

Reconozco que estuve mal, que debería haberlo dicho, pero ése no es realmente el punto. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no es justo para con ellos. El que nosotros sigamos sin... –_sigamos sintiendo lo mismo de siempre_- tengamos ganas de estar juntos, no significa que podamos hacerlo. No es correcto. Ellos confían en nosotros, y los estamos traicionando. Esto debe terminar ahora.- agregó, dando a entender que no iba a aceptar ningún tipo de réplica.

Esta bien.- dijo él, enojado. Que ella quisiera reprimirlo por algo que hacían juntos, algo que sabían desde el principio no debían hacer, le ponía los nervios al máximo. -Como quieras. Esto se termina en este preciso momento. Adiós.- dijo hirientemente. Sabía que ella tampoco quería terminar con lo que tenían, pero tampoco iba a permitir que se hiciera la inocente.

Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa que compartían en el bar habitual y dejó un bar de billetes _muggles_ en la mesa a forma de pago. Inmediatamente después, se dirigió con paso seguro a la salida. Una vez en la calle, se giró a la derecha y caminó –siguiendo un camino que había recorrido repetidas veces en las últimas cinco semanas-.

Había transitado dos cuadras, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se giró, sabiendo a quién encontraría. No se equivocaba.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Como pidiéndole disculpas por el injusto discurso que le había echo hacía escasos minutos, ella le colocó las manos detrás del cuello y le dio un cálido beso, representativo de las maravillosas e ilegales cinco semanas que habían pasado juntos.

Él no pudo resistirse y le puso las manos alrededor de la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, sin palabras y mirándose a los ojos, decidieron de mutuo acuerdo ponerle un broche de oro a aquella aventura.

Vamos.- le susurró al oído. La abrazó por la cintura y la guió por un camino completamente conocido por ambos.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Todo los personajes, lugares, situaciones, etc. que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, son exclusivamente suyos. Todo lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 3

_Words of love and words so leisured _

_Words are poisoned darts of pleasure_

°°°°°

Tengo algo que decirte, Pedro.- le dijo, seria como pocas veces él la había escuchado.

Pedro levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de ella. La notó tensa y decidida. No tenía idea alguna de que era eso que ella quería decirle.

¿Qué, cariño?.- preguntó intrigado.

Ella se sentó frente suyo y lo miró por unos minutos antes de hablar. No sabía como él podía llegar a tomar su decisión. De repente, se sintió insegura. Sus penetrantes ojos marrones no la dejaban pensar bien. Esa mirada siempre había tenido el mismo efecto sobre ella. Pensó en si podría considerar el no regresar. Vislumbró por unos segundos la imagen de la lejana Inglaterra en su mente, producto de su añoranza. La seguridad con la que había hablado en un principio regresó tan repentinamente como había decido irse.

Me voy.- dijo simplemente. Sabía que debería dar muchas explicaciones por su supuesta repentina decisión, pero prefería que fuera él quien preguntara y no ella la que hiciera un monólogo.

¿Qué?.- preguntó Pedro, incrédulo. No tenía idea alguna de que era lo que ella le estaba diciendo. _¿Me voy¿Que se supone que eso significa?_ –¿Me estás dejando?.- preguntó con temor.

No, por supuesto que no.- le respondió ella, como si la pregunta que él le había echo hubiera sido algo totalmente incoherente, con tono un tanto jocoso para la situación.

Entonces¿qué significa ese "me voy"?.- quiso saber él. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Nunca podía dar todas las explicaciones de una sola vez.

Todavía no lo sé.- escuchó su voz respondiéndole, desde algún lugar bastante lejano. Centró su atención en la conversación nuevamente, mirándola de nuevo.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?.- preguntó exasperado. -¿Podrías hablar claro aunque sea una sola vez?-

No me hables así, por favor. Sabes que no me gusta.- le reprochó ella. Sabía que él tenía derecho a enojarse, pero tampoco iba a dejar que la tratara como quisiera. –Todavía no se si me voy definitivamente o sólo por un tiempo.- declaró, dejando de dar rodeos.

¿Cómo que definitivamente¿Adónde quieres irte?

Quiero regresar a Inglaterra.- confesó ella. –Extraño mucho a mi familia, a mi país.-

¿Así de repente¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- No sabia que era lo que le había echo tomar esa decisión tan repentina. No podía entender que andaba mal para que ella hubiera tenido el deseo de irse tan repentinamente.

Ella no sabía que responderle. En realidad ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le había echo tomar esa decisión. Sólo sabía que hacía un par de meses había sentido la necesidad de regresar. De recordar. De recobrar.

No lo sé.- se sinceró. –Sólo sé que lo que más quiero ahora es regresar. Aunque sea por un tiempo. Quiero saber cómo me siento estando allí. Últimamente no se que es lo que siento conmigo.- Sabía que debía sacar todo eso afuera. Sabía que no podía soportar toda esa mezcla de sentimientos dentro suyo más tiempo.

¿Pasó algo conmigo¿Qué hice¿Hice algo mal?.- estaba desesperado. No podía entender lo que ella le decía. Todo iba tan bien... Estaban en su mejor momento, vivían juntos... Planeaban una vida en común y ella de un día para el otro le decía que quería irse. No sabía como tomar eso. No le encontraba lógica alguna.

No, Pedro. No has hecho nada mal. Sólo hiciste algo mal si consideras haberme hecho pasar ocho maravillosos años algo malo.- le dijo ella cariñosamente.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él. Tenía la cabeza gancha y parecía pensativo. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó con infinita ternura. Necesitaba decirle de alguna forma, hacerle entender que todo ese embrollo no tenía nada que ver con él. Tenía que hacerle entender que no se iba por él. Que se iba por ella. Que necesitaba irse.

Él se separó de sus labios y la miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de comprenderla. Descubrió, entendió, que ella realmente necesitaba irse y reencontrarse con sus raíces. Entendió que debía dejarla ir. Entendió que se amaban tanto que ni siquiera un océano podría separarlos jamás.

_Blackbird... fly- _Le dijo, simplemente. Estaba triste, pero sabía que debía dejarla ir.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. Se sintió aliviada al saber que Pedro la comprendía y entendía que realmente necesitaba irse.

Gracias.- Murmuró contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarlo. –No sabes lo que este viaje significa para mí.-

°°°°°

Bajó del avión y en seguida divisó a su madre, que la esperaba en la puerta de arribos.

¡Anne!- exclamó ella –¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, hija!.- agregó, con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras corría a abrazarla.

Mamá.- dijo Anne, con entusiasmo y emoción, ya abrazada a ella. Hacia mucho tiempo que nos se veían, cierto. Desde que se había vuelto a instalar en Italia, sólo había ido dos veces a verla, y de su última visita, ya pasaban dos años.

Pero que bien te ves, cariño.- la elogió su madre.

No me mientas. Siempre dices lo mismo, mamá.- le respondió jocosamente.

Sólo digo la verdad, linda. Se ve que el matrimonio te sienta bastante bien.- agregó, poniéndole una leve nota de resentimiento a la última frase.

Ya te expliqué por teléfono que fue algo de improvisto, de un día para el otro.- explicó, tratando de que su madre entendiera. –No creas que fue bonito que no estuvieras conmigo ese día, mamá.- intentó justificarse. Habían comenzado a caminar hacia la salida por entre la gente que iba y venía.

Está bien, está bien. Ya me lo has dicho. Pero lo importante es que ahora si soy partícipe de tu casamiento, hija.-

Por supuesto que lo eres. Y lo fuiste también en Londres, sólo que no físicamente.- aseguró Anne.

Bien, bien- aceptó finalmente. –Pero podrías explicarme de nuevo, por favor¿porqué es que Harry no vino? No entendí lo que me dijiste en tu carta.-

Tiene mucho trabajo allá en Londres. Le dije que posponíamos la ceremonia para cuando él pudiera venir y organizarla conmigo. Pero dijo que si no lo hacíamos ahora, probablemente deberíamos esperar mucho tiempo más y que no quería eso. Que no quería entorpecer más las cosas.- explicó Anne. Ya estaban en la playa de estacionamiento y su madre había abierto el baúl del auto para que guardara sus valijas. Lo hizo y fue a sentarse en el lugar del acompañante. Su madre se sentó al volante y habló de nuevo.

¿Entorpecer las cosas¿Qué cosas, hija?.- quiso saber.

No lo sé. Simplemente dijo eso.- le respondió, mientras ambas se ponían los cinturones de seguridad. –No quise preguntarle más. Sabes cómo es de reservado. Probablemente no me hubiera dicho nada. Supongo que lo quiso así porque yo varias veces le había dicho que uno de mis sueños era el casamiento por Iglesia. No lo sé.- vaciló unos momentos antes de continuar. El automóvil ya estaba en marcha y transitaba por las artísticas calles romanas. –Insistí tanto para que nos casáramos, que supongo quiso darme el gusto después de tanto tiempo.-

Probablemente. ¿Y cuando es que viene?.- peguntó Elizabeth.

Tengo que escribirle cuando las cosas estén medianamente preparadas. Quiere estar todo el tiempo que le sea posible en el trabajo para terminar cuanto antes y poder estar tiempo completo aquí.- respondió Anne.

Como debe ser. Esta situación tiene un aroma extraño, hija. No quiero preocuparte, pero lo tiene.- dijo con tono sospechoso Elizabeth. Harry siempre había sido de su agrado, pero nunca había terminado de ganarse su entera confianza. A veces tenía actitudes, como ésta, que le resultaban un tanto sospechosas.

Deja eso, madre.- le reprochó seria Anne. Siempre que las cosas estaban más que bien con Harry, ella le veía algo mal. El automóvil se había detenido frente a su casa y Elizabeth había apagado el motor. Bajó del auto y abrió el baúl para que Anne pudiera sacar sus cosas. Su hija ya había bajado y la enfrentó en la parte trasera del auto, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Siempre se exasperaba cuando sembraba dudas sobre el comportamiento de su pareja y ahora esposo. Le habló con un tono que no admitía réplicas. –Ya tienes bien sabido que Harry es así. Esta situación no tiene ningún aroma extraño. Ninguno.-

°°°°°

Sabía que si no se iba en ese momento, ya no podría hacerlo. Sabía que necesitaba salir de ahí, al igual que había necesitado ir. Sabía que si no se iba en ese momento, caería presa de sus encantos nuevamente y ya no tendría salida. Ya no podría juntar el valor para dejarlo. Para dejarlo otra vez.

Se movió lentamente, apartando las cobijas que les servían de abrigo, tratando de no despertarlo. Si esos ojos verdes la miraban otra vez, no sabría cómo resistirse a la tentación.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sin hacer ruido y garabateó una simple nota que le dejó sobre la mesa.

Lo miró una última vez antes de salir de su cuarto, antes de salir de su vida para siempre. Sabía que si se iba, ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que si se volvían a encontrar en el futuro, volverían a caer en el mismo juego y los daños serían mayores aún. Sabía que ése era el adiós.

La imagen de su eterno amor se nubló por culpa de las rebeldes lágrimas que en vano intentaba contener. Hacer eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo, pero debía hacerlo. La esperaban y lo esperaban.

Juntando fuerzas, sin saber de dónde las había sacado, traspasó el umbral de la puerta y la cerró. Cerró un pasado y una historia que no debían volver a abrirse. Caminó hacia la salida y vaciló una vez más. No quería, pero debía. Debía, pero no quería. Como toda la vida, el deber ganó la pulseada y la obligó a irse. La puerta se cerró con un sonido hueco. Con el sonido del adiós. _Adiós._

_------_

Si alguien llegó hasta acá, por favor, que deje review... Al menos para saber que alguien está leyendo. Saludos!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 4

_No one ever said it would be so hard.  
I'm goin' back to the start._

¿Y donde está tu hermana? Necesito hablar con ella.-

Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, después de la comida. Por fin, después de meses y meses de rodeos y negaciones había decidido decirle todo. Había pasado todo el día intentando encontrarla para hablarle y poner las cosas en claro de una vez por todas, pero no lo había logrado.

La había cruzado un par de veces en los pasillos, pero siempre estaba con alguien y su objetivo no era hacer de la confesión algo público.

No lo sé.-

Si la ves¿puedes decirle que estoy buscándola?.- pidió. Su amigo siempre se había mostrado reticente a que pasara demasiado tiempo con su hermana.

Sí, sí.- le contestaron, aburridamente.

°°°°°

Al fin te encuentro.- dijo, abatido. Llegaba a casa después de un día agotador de trabajo y de persecuciones en busca de su novia.

¿Cómo al fin? Podrías simplemente haber llamado al celular... - respondió, dejando a un lado _El Señor de los Anillos_ y levantándose del sillón a saludarlo.

Sabes que detesto esas cosas.- replicó, dándole un beso. –Pase por la oficina y me dijeron que te habías ido temprano, con Carol. Llegué hasta su casa, y me dijo que ya te habías ido.-

Exactamente. Salimos temprano, porque terminamos temprano, y fuimos a su casa a charlar un rato. Y luego vine aquí a esperarte.- explicó.

Nos cruzamos por el camino. Pero lo importante es que ya te encontré.- le dijo, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

¿Qué sonrisas son esas? Nunca tienes pensamientos blancos cuando sonríes así.-

Tu tampoco. Esa sonrisa no es de una niña pura y casta, Anne.-

La atrapó entre sus fauces y la asfixió en un beso desesperado. Las cosas iban cada vez mejor. La vida junto a ella era mucho mejor de lo que podía haber llegado a imaginarse. Y esa noche iba a retribuirle ocho años de incondicional compañía y amor.

Te amo.-

Yo también, Harry. Yo también.

°°°°°

Bien, estoy lista.- anunció, cargando sus dos abultadas valijas hacia la puerta.

¿Estás segura de esto?.- le preguntó, por enésima vez. Sabía la respuesta, pero aun albergaba alguna pequeña esperanza que a último momento decidiera quedarse.

Si amor, estoy absolutamente segura.- Se le acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Esos últimos días, había estado caído y negativo acerca del viaje. Sabía que estaba siendo bastante egoísta al dejarlo solo, pero realmente necesitaba irse. –Tampoco es tanto tiempo.- intentó convencerlo aún abrazada a él. –Será sólo un mes y medio, lo prometo.-

Está bien, está bien.- No quería dejarla ir, pero algo le decía que era lo mejor para ella. Que volvería mejor, sin confusiones y dispuesta a quedarse para siempre. Perezosamente, se separó de ella. Se dieron un cálido beso.

Miró el reloj y comprobó que estaba llegando tarde al aeropuerto. –Se nos está haciendo tarde. Si no salgo ahora, probablemente no llegue a tomar el vuelo.-

Vamos entonces.-

°°°°°

¡Ron¡Hermione!.- exclamó haciendo señas con la mano por sobre la cabeza para que sus amigos pudieran identificarlo en medio de la marea de gente.

¡Harry!.- respondieron ellos a la vez. Caminaron dificultosamente en medio del gentío, encontrándose al fin. –¿Cómo estás, amigo¿Y quién eres tú?.- preguntó Ron, una vez que estuvieron reunidos en un espacio libre del Callejón.

Ron, no seas grosero.- reprendió Hermione. –Hola Harry.-

Hola Hermione. Perdón por la desprolijidad. Ella es Anne. Anne Wilson.-

°°°°°

_Hace varias semanas que no recibo una respuesta. ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor, contesta. Es preocupante no tener noticias tuyas en tanto tiempo. No sé que es lo que está sucediendo que te impide contestar, porque sé que estás recibiendo mis cartas. _

_Por favor, responde. Te extraño demasiado y esta incomunicación está matándome. Por favor. _

Nunca olvides lo que te dije el ultimo día. Eso sigue siendo así aún hoy, y seguirá siendo de la misma forma por siempre.

_Por favor, responde._

_Te ama, Harry._

°°°°°

Solo en el vagón, meditaba acerca de lo que estaba por hacer. Todavía no había logrado hablar directamente con ella, pero sabía que tenía alguna noción de lo que estaba sucediendo. De lo que _le_ estaba sucediendo.

Desde algún lugar lejano, escuchó el ruido de la puerta del compartimiento abrirse. Neville entró y lo saludó alegre, como siempre.

Hola.- dijo, sentándose frente a él.

Hola, Neville.- Se esforzó por no ser grosero ni desatento y centró su atención en su compañero. -¿Cómo va todo¿Qué tal el regreso?.- preguntó. _Debería considerar el convertirme en miembro de la Real Compañía de Shakespeare (1)._

Excelente. Es bueno regresar a casa y no verle más la cara a Snape.-

¿Cómo¿No te habían ofrecido un cargo como ayudante de Sprout?.-

Sí.- dijo, con altanería. Pocas veces lo había visto así, inflándose de orgullo por sí mismo. Neville no era de las personas que uno vería alardeando y presumiendo, pero su facilidad para la botánica exigía una nota al pie de página. –Pero aún no sé si voy a tomarlo.-

¿Porqué?.- Prefería estirar la conversación el mayor tiempo posible, para no tener que entrar en indagaciones acerca de sus propios planes para el futuro.

Todavía no sé si voy a tomar la beca que me han ofrecido para estudiar en Brasil o no.- Lo vio detenerse para saborear el momento. Había pocas oportunidades en las que Neville pudiera presumir sus logros. –Por un lado, se que es una estupenda posibilidad y que nada me va a dar tanto prestigio como estudiar allí, pero por otro lado no quiero irme y dejar a Lavander y la abuela solas. De todas formas, aún tengo un mes para responder.-

La puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a Ron y Hermione, que venían de sus rondas.

Hola Neville.- saludaron ambos.

Hola.- respondió con su habitual actitud.

Ron se sentó a un lado suyo y Hermione de Neville.

¿Dónde está Anne?-

°°°°°

¿Harry Potter?.- preguntó con interés. –Nunca pensé que llegaría verte¿sabes?.- se detuvo un instante, como eligiendo sus próximas palabras. –Eres mucho más accesible que como te cuentan allá por Italia.-

La mayoría de la cosas que cuentan de mi son mentiras. No creas todo lo que lees o escuchas.-

Ya me imaginaba yo que no podías ser así, habiéndonos salvado más de una vez de Voldemort.-

Harry se sorprendió mucho al escucharla decir el nombre del Innombrable. No conocía a mucha gente que lo dijera abiertamente, a plena luz del día, en el Callejón Diagon.

Sorprendente.- se le escapó.

¿Qué es sorprendente?.-

¿Qué?.-

Que qué es sorprendente.-

Oh, perdón. Es sorprendente que hayas dicho el nombre de Voldemort. No conozco a más de un puñado de personas que lo diga libremente.-

Puedo imaginármelo. En Italia, tampoco se atreven muchos. En mi familia, siempre me han dicho que no hay que temerle a un nombre. Eso solo hace más poderoso al hombre (2)-

Exactamente.- _Sorprendente. Esta chica es fantástica. _Miró de nuevo su reloj y comprobó que ya casi era la hora de encontrarse con Ron y Hermione. No quería dejar sola a Anne. –¿Estás sola aquí?.-

No, estoy con mi hermano. Pero él está con su novia, así que no creo vuelva pronto.- sonrió. _Que hermosa sonrisa._

Bueno, en ese caso¿quieres venir conmigo? Tengo acordado encontrarme con mis amigos en unos minutos. Te los presento si quieres.-

Sería fantástico. Llegamos aquí hace un par de días y no conozco a nadie aún.- Se la veía entusiasmada con la idea de conocer a gente nueva y adaptarse rápidamente a su nueva casa.

Excelente. Vamos.-

°°°°°

¿Y que fue de tu vida? Después de un tiempo, dejaste de responder a mis cartas.- dijo, con cierto resentimiento, totalmente justificado.-

Si, se que estuve mal. No necesitas decírmelo.- admitió. La verdad era que después de un tiempo había conocido a Pedro y todo había cambiado. Nunca se había sentido igual, y sus sentimientos habían empezado a confundirse. Nunca supo con certeza si sus sentimientos hacia él seguían siendo los mismos o no. Nunca supo si la vida que había tenido antes era o no la que realmente había soñado. Nunca supo si quería regresar. Nunca regresó. –El estudio me consumió y me olvidé de todo lo demás. Después, me mudé con mis compañeras de academia y empezamos a trabajar en el instituto, como sabrás.- Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No quería decirle la verdad. Intuía que conocer su situación con Pedro no iba a caerle de la mejor forma. No supo con certeza si lo que estaba diciendo lo aliviaba, lo hundía más, o le era indiferente.

¿Porqué debería saber? No respondiste a mis cartas. ¿Cómo podría haberme enterado?.-

Sé que sigues hablando con mamá. Esporádicamente, pero sigues haciéndolo. Ella te contó, lo sé.-

Si, si. Ella me contó. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque no respondiste a _mis_ cartas.-

No respondí a las cartas de nadie, excepto a las suyas. Ni las de Ron, ni las de Hermione, ni las de mis compañeras de escuela. Perdí total contacto con Inglaterra excepto con mamá.-

Hubo una breve pausa en la que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Podrías haberme respondido _a mí. _Nadie más te dijo que te amaba el día que te fuiste.-

1: La Real Compañía de Shakespeare es, evidentemente, una compañía de actores inglesa.

2: Como habrán notado, las palabras de Anne están adaptadas de las de Dumbledore, en _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal._

Como siempre digo, al que haya llegado hasta acá le pido, por favor, que deje un review. Al menos para saber que alguien está leyendo. Saludos!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 5

_¿Cómo creerá que sientes lo que dices,_

_oyendo cuán bien dices lo que sientes?_

¿Anne?.-

Giró sobre sus pies al escuchar su nombre. Nada la había preparado para la sorpresa que se llevó al verlo.

Donnato... - susurró, pasmada. Como saliendo de un trance, se acercó a él y lo abrazó como pocas veces había hecho. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, se separó del hombre y lo miró a los ojos, como queriendo comprobar que no era sólo un sueño. –Tanto tiempo sin verte, Donnato... ¡qué sorpresa!- Logró articular al fin.

Lo mismo digo.- respondió él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja impresa en su rostro. –¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos¿Siete¿Ocho años?-

Diez... diez años.-

Diez años... Pero veo que te han sentado muy bien, Anneta. - Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para contemplarla. Donnato no exageraba: Anne había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto; y si se la miraba con ojos masculinos, era cierto que ese tiempo le había sentado bien. Muy bien.

No exageres. Siempre el mismo adulador.- se sonrojó la joven. –¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?- preguntó.

No ha cambiado mucho. Sigo viviendo aquí, sólo que ya no con mis padres. Sigo soltero y sin apuro, cosa que mi madre recrimina cada vez que voy a visitarla. Como verás, las cosas no han sufrido cambios drásticos.- expuso Donato. -¿Y tú? Supe que te quedaste en Inglaterra, pero nada más.-

Vamos a tomar un café y te cuento la historia completa. Es algo larga para contarla aquí, en medio de esta marea de gente.-

Es buena idea, pero me parece que interrumpí tu búsqueda.- dijo, señalando la lista que Anne tenía en la mano.

Oh, esto.- respondió, moviendo el papel. El encuentro la había desconcertado tanto que ya se había olvidado de lo que estaba haciendo antes. –Estoy buscando un vestido.- dudó un momento si debía decir que ese vestido era para su casamiento o no.

Oh. No puedo ayudarte con eso. Bien sabes que no soy concurrente a los paseos comerciales.-

Si, lo sé. Si sigues siendo como antes, no eres nada simpatizante de estas cosas.-

Si quieres, te acompaño. Pero no creo que te sirva de demasiada ayuda. La moda no es de mis tópicos preferidos, como sabrás.-

No, mejor tomemos ese café. Puedo seguir mañana con esto.- guardó la lista en su cartera y volvió su vista hacia Donnato. –¿Aún existe el bar de la otra cuadra?.- preguntó, mientras caminaban.

Si, existe aún. ¿Quieres que vallamos allí?.-

Si, vamos.-

°°°°°

Se había quedado sólo otra vez. Neville se había ido con Lavander. Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo su segunda ronda.

Por tercera vez, escuchó la puerta del compartimiento abrirse. Allí estaba ella. Otra vez, con ese brillo que sólo ella tenía.

Hola, Harry.- saludó, con su voz angelical.

Hola.- respondió embelesado, estado que se acentuó cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

¿Te pasa algo?.- le preguntó, notando que estaba un poco perdido.

¿Qué?.-

Que si te pasa algo.- repitió

_No puedes ser tan evidente, Potter_. –No, nada.- aseguró.

¿Seguro?.-

Seguro.-

¿Porqué estas solo?

Ron y Hermione están de ronda. ¿No tendrías que estar tú también?-

No, yo hice la anterior. La próxima no es sino hasta dentro de una hora.-

Ah.- dijo, a falta de algo inteligente que acotar. Se preguntó si ése era el momento correcto para descargarse y sacarse ese saco de arena que tenía dentro. Se preguntó si la situación era lo suficientemente apropiada para la confesión que había quedado inconclusa. Después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido que, por más que le dijera que la amaba, ella no cambiaría sus planes por él y que valía la pena decirlo, al menos para no cargar con la incertidumbre de qué hubiera podido pasar. Las cosas se darían como el destino quisiera y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. Si no lo hacía ahora, tendría que esperar todo un año para hacerlo.

¿Seguro que estás bien?.-

Seguro.-

¿Quieres que me valla?.-

_NO, por favor, no te vallas!_ –No. ¿Porqué querría que te fueras?-

No lo sé. Parecías pensativo cuando entré y tal vez quisieras seguir a solas, sólo eso.-

No, está bien. Mis pensamientos pueden esperar a más tarde.-

Si tú lo dices... - la situación se estaba tornando un poco incómoda. Casi nunca se quedaban sin tema de conversación, y cuando eso sucedía, las aguas no estaban muy calmas. -¿Cómo vas con la rehabilitación?.- preguntó, con la esperanza de que la pregunta no le cayera mal.

Bien, dentro de todo, gracias.- _Gracias por hacer hablar al silencio_. –Estuve toda la semana haciendo los ejercicios que me mandaron, tomando cuanta poción me pusieron enfrente... Pero valió la pena, porque me siento mucho mejor.-

Me alegro. Es realmente sorprendente lo ileso que saliste de la batalla. Podría haber sido mucho peor.-

Si, es lo que dicen todos. Yo opino que es un milagro que no haya muerto hace diez días. Todavía no sé cómo hice para no caer.-

No digas esas cosas. Todos confiábamos en que saldrías victorioso. ¿No te consta? Te lo dijimos millones de veces, sólo que no querías escuchar.-

Harry no supo qué decir. Más que el voto de confianza del mundo, le importaba su voto de confianza. No había nada más importante que ella. No había argumento válido para explicar la importancia que ella había tomado para él los últimos dos años. Ya nada era más importante que ella.

¿Tú confiabas en que yo saldría victorioso?- Necesitaba confirmar lo que le acababa de decir. Su confianza en él había cobrado más importancia que el de cualquiera. No importaba lo que opinara el mundo. No importaba que el mundo confiara en él. Sólo importaba que ella lo hiciera.

Por supuesto que sí, Harry. No debería caberte duda para preguntar eso. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos¿cómo no iba a confiar en ti¿Cómo no iba a confiar en tu victoria, luego de haberte visto entrenar por años?-

Una vez más, se quedó sin palabras. Lo salvó la puerta, que se abrió por cuarta vez en las escasas dos horas que llevaba de viaje. Thomas entró por ella, salvándolo de aquella incómoda situación.

°°°°°

_Cumpliendo con el acuerdo, te escribo habiendo llegado "sana y salva" a Roma. Creo que exageras al desconfiar tanto de los aviones._

_Por aquí sigue todo más o menos igual. Roma no ha cambiado demasiado en estos diez años... Cosa que no me sorprende, sabiendo lo conservadores que son aquí._

_Pasando a los preparativos: ya he conseguido un precioso vestido, pero hay que hacerle algunas modificaciones, para lo cual Linda vendrá dentro de unas semanas, cuando termine con sus presentaciones en Praga. Creo que sería conveniente que tú vallas encargándote de tu traje estando allí; si lo dejamos para cuando llegues, probablemente no tengamos el tiempo suficiente._

_Como verás, los primeros quince días aquí no tuvieron mayores sobresaltos._

_Espero que el trabajo marche bien._

_Te ama, Anne._

_-----_

_Si, así está bien... ¿O debo decirle que encontré a Donnato? No... probablemente vendría hasta aquí sólo para hacerme una escena... No, mejor no... Después de todo, es sólo mi amigo... Sólo mi amigo._

°°°°°

Cuéntanos, Anne.- dijo Hermione, amablemente. -¿De donde es que vienes?-

Estaban los cuatro, sentados en la terraza de Florean Fortescue, compartiendo un gran pote de helado.

De Italia. Mi padre trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia de Roma, en la Comisión de Relaciones Internacionales.- expuso Anne. –Lo trasladaron cuando terminó el año escolar. Siempre rotan a la gente de puesto o de ciudad.-

¿Sólo él quedó destinado aquí?-

No, el padre de una amiga también fue trasladado a Londres. Ella vino con nosotros, pero está haciendo compras en la ciudad muggle, con su madre. Más tarde puedo presentárselas, si quieren.-

Por supuesto.- aceptaron los otros tres.

Anne sonrió complacida. Se sentía bien haber conocido gente tan amable en su primera visita al Callejón. Miró su reloj, para controlar que no se le hiciera demasiado tarde. Se sorprendió de la hora que era. El tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Oh, se me ha hecho tarde. Probablemente Thomas ya me está esperando para irnos.- dijo. –Debo irme. Muchas gracias por todo. Supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts¿no?-

Si, supongo que si.- respondió Harry.

Les presentaré a Carol allí, entonces. Adiós.-

Adiós, Anne. No vemos.- Saludó Harry, levantándose de su asiento para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós, Anne. Un gusto.- agregó Hermione, haciendo lo mismo.

Adiós.- dijo Ron, repitiendo el gesto de sus amigos.

Hasta luego, chicos.- se despidió Anne, saludando con la mano. Se dio vuelta y los chicos la siguieron con la vista hasta que se perdió entre la gente.

°°°°°

Caminaba por entre la gente, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Acababa de dejar a Anne en la puerta de arribos del avión.

Se preguntaba si estaba bien lo que había hecho. Tal vez debería haber dejado el trabajo para otro momento y haberse ido con Anne a Roma. Sin embargo, había decidido que lo mejor era terminar con sus tareas en Londres, para estar en cuerpo y mente enteras con su esposa cuando terminara.

_Definitivamente, no entiendo cómo entra tanta gente en un mismo lugar_. La marea de gente iba y venía por un mismo lugar. _Que poco prácticos_. Desvió su camino y se metió entre las mesas de un bar, acortando caminó por allí.

Ahora, caminaba más tranquilo. Los bullicios y gentíos nunca habían sido de su agrado.

Paseó su mirada por el lugar y sintió que el aire le faltaba. _No, no puede ser_. Allí sentada estaba una joven. Una joven que leía un libro y tenía una taza de humeante café al lado. Una joven, poseedora de una cabellera pelirroja que Harry había visto sólo a un grupo de gente en la vida.

Caminó hacia ella, vacilante, luchando por respirar. Concentrada, ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba. No se dio cuenta de eso sino hasta que, sorprendida, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Se dio vuelta y vio aquellos ojos esmeralda que no veía desde hacía ocho años y que tanto había extrañado.

¿Ginny?-

°°°°°

Muchas gracias a SpyWitch, Conny-B (lean sus fics, son los dos fantásticos), marce y Gerulita, que han comentado los capítulos anteriores.

Como siempre, dejen reviews, por favor! Saludos!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 6 

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Bajó del avión y caminó por el pasillo que conducía a la puerta de arribos.

Vio un mar de gente que sostenía carteles, identificando a la que bajaba del avión. La sensación que la perseguía desde que había abordado en Londres, la invadió con más intensidad que nunca. Estaba sola. Completamente sola. En un país desconocido, en una cultura desconocida, entre completos desconocidos. Todas sus esperanzas se reducían a un par de papeles que llevaba en la valija. Todo se reducía a esa beca que había llegado hacía unos meses al colegio.

Caminó insegura por entre la gente y llegó hasta unos sillones dispuestos para la espera. Se sentó y acomodó sus valijas a su lado. Sacó de su bolsillo unos folletos que habían llegado por correo a Hogwarts. En ellos figuraban los hoteles en los que los estudiantes podían alojarse a muy bajo precio. Había marcado unos cuantos y decidió preguntar a alguien cuál era el más cercano al aeropuerto.

El miedo a lo desconocido la invadió de nuevo: nunca antes había tenido que pedir instrucciones en Inglaterra. No sabía como hacerlo. _Valor_, _siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Si no lo haces, no lo aprendes._ Trató de recordar lo más posible sus escasas e intensivas clases de español y se acercó a un hombre que parecía ser un guardia de seguridad.

_Excuse me Mr_.- empezó. –Busco hotel.- dijo, precariamente. Le mostró el folleto en el que tenía marcadas las direcciones y trató de hablar nuevamente. –Cuál... _The nearest one, please?._- era inutil. Las palabras no le salían. Miró al guardia, esperando que por algún milagro hablara en inglés. Su cara de desconcierto le confirmó que el guardia no iba a hacerlo y que tampoco tenía la más remota idea de lo que ella intentaba decirle. Se desesperó. No sabía que hacer. Sintió lágrimas de impotencia acumularse en sus ojos. _Vamos, tu puedes._ Señaló de nuevo las direcciones -¿El más cercano?- Una sensación de inmenso alivio la invadió.

Éste, señorita.- indicó el guardia.

¿_Could you_... Podría decirme... _how to _llegar?- _No va a entender nada de lo que quiero decir. Esto si que va a ser difícil._

¿Quiere saber como llegar a este hotel?.- aventuró el guardia, comprendiendo la situación e intentando ayudar todo lo posible.

_Yes_.- soltó, aliviada.

Escuchó atentamente las instrucciones del guardia, poniendo toda su concentración en comprender lo que decía. Hablaba despacio, dejándole tiempo a interpretar sus palabras.

¿Entendió? ¿O quiere que llame a alguien para que la acompañe?- preguntó, cuando terminó con la explicación.

No, No. _Thank You_. Muchas, muchas gracias, _Mr._ Muchas gracias.-

De nada, señorita. Cuando guste.- dijo, y se alejó caminando hacia otro lado.1

Tomó sus valijas y caminó hacia la salida. Las puertas de vidrio se habrían y cerraban automáticamente, cuando las personas se acercaban a ellas, dejándolas pasar.

Repasó mentalmente la explicación del guardia, tratando de no olvidar nada. Caminó vacilante hacia la puerta. Cuando pisó a alfombra que estaba frente a ésta, se abrió, dejándole paso hacia el exterior. Hacia un exterior desconocido. Hacia una vida desconocida. Hacia un mundo desconocido. Hacia un mundo nuevo.

°°°°°

Estaban charlando animadamente cuando vieron una cabeza asomarse por la puerta del compartimiento, como buscando algo o alguien. La reconocieron enseguida.

Anne, ¿como estás?- preguntó Hermione. –Pasa.- invitó amablemente.

Hola, chicos.- saludó ella. Pasó, y detrás de ella entraron otra chica y un muchacho. –Les presento a Thomas, mi hermano.- dijo, señalando al muchacho. –Ellos son Ron, Hermione y Harry, Thomas.- le dijo a su hermano.

Harry notó como paseaba su mirada por el compartimiento, deteniéndola en su amiga un instante.

Hola.- saludó, cortés.

Y ella es Carol, mi amiga, de quien les hablé antes.- volvió a presentar Anne, señalando esta vez a la chica.

Hola.- correspondió ésta, tímida.

Mucho gusto.- respondieron los tres. –Pasen, siéntense.- ofreció Harry.

Anne, Thomas y Carol lo hicieron y rápidamente se acoplaron a la conversación.

Tenían historias parecidas: eran tres muchachos de la clase acomodada italiana, que habían llegado a Inglaterra por el traslado de oficina de sus padres. No parecía que supieran la magnitud de lo que sucedía allí, pero tampoco eran totalmente ajenos a la situación. Las sombras de la Segunda Guerra habían llegado a Italia también: los medios mundiales se habían echo cargo de la situación y en pocos días la noticia del retorno de Voldemort se había abierto paso hasta en el más recóndito rincón del mundo mágico.

Evidentemente, los recién llegados sabían de los antecedentes por las mismas razones que ellos los habían conocido en sus primeros años de vida: sus padres habían sido jóvenes en tiempos de la Primera Guerra y el fundamentado temor que le tenían a su retorno los había afectado también a ellos. Se notaba que todos ellos tenían miedo. Más allá de eso, era evidente que estaban al tanto de que las condiciones en que se encontraban para afrontar el problema habían cambiado favorablemente desde que Voldemort había caído.

Sin embargo, se notaba que por la lejanía geográfica no podían llegar a apreciar todos los problemas que se habían vivido en Inglaterra el último año, a raíz de la lucha interna y privada entre Harry y el ministerio.

La conversación se desvió del camino original y terminaron hablando de planes a futuro.

Tengo planeado irme del país cuando terminemos séptimo.- expuso Hermione. –Me han comentado que en América del Sur hay grandes y prestigiosas instituciones de abogacía.-

¿Abogacía?- preguntó Thomas con curiosidad. –Yo también tengo planeado ir allá a estudiar abogacía.-

Harry notó como Ron miraba a Thomas de una forma poco agradable y rió para sus adentros.

Oh, ¿si?- se sorprendió Hermione. No había notado para nada la reacción de Ron. –¿Y a donde piensas ir?- preguntó con interés.

El pelirrojo se reclinó en el asiento, poniendo cara de resignación.

°°°°°

Se quedó helada, estática. No sabía como responder a eso.

Había pensado que después de tanto tiempo, él ya tendría su vida armada y podrían volver a ser los amigos que habían sido. Evidentemente, Harry no tenía intención alguna de perdonarle el haberse ido.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Sabía que había sido una cobarde. Sabía que debía haber dicho las cosas en el momento apropiado, pero nunca había conseguido juntar el valor necesario. Nunca había decidido que era lo que quería. Había tenido miedo de quedarse sin nadie. De quedarse sola otra vez.

A falta de algo coherente y acorde que decir, se quedó callada. El tiempo le había enseñado que el silencio es una de las mejores armas en situaciones de ignorancia.

Pasaron torturantes minutos de silencio. Pasaron interminables minutos de guerra sin que la paz llegara.

Me casé, ¿sabes?-. –_Volver a abrir heridas del pasado no va a ayudarte en nada, tonto. _

Por la cara de incredulidad que puso Ginny, cualquiera que estuviera a la suficiente distancia para apreciarla hubiera podido adivinar que no lo sabía.

¿Qué?- preguntó, sin poder creerlo. _¿Casado? ¿Casado? ¿Harry, casado?._ En cierta medida, demasiado pequeña como para que ella misma la notara, albergaba la esperanza de que él la esperara por siempre, como había prometido. A pesar de eso, al tomar en serio las cosas con Pedro, había asumido que ya nada lo ataba a él, que ya todo lazo que podía llegar a unirlos había sido cortado y no podría volver a ser unido.

Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para que, después de ocho años de estar separados, él llegara un día y le dijera que estaba casado. Eso cortaba definitivamente aquellos lazos y los separaba definitivamente. Era algo demasiado tajante. Demasiado determinante. Cualquier esperanza, conciente o inconsciente, de que aquello que él le había confesado aquel 1ro de septiembre siguiera intacto, se esfumó en ese preciso instante.

Que me casé. Con Anne.- dijo, cautelosamente. Sabía no estaba en sus planes enterarse de eso, pero no podía mentirle. Se había mentido a si mismo mucho tiempo y sabía lo que se sentía. Se acomodó, incómodo, en el sillón. Sabía que la hería; podía verlo en sus ojos. Quiso retroceder el tiempo, cambiar lo que había hecho, dejarla ir y tragarse su orgullo. Quiso retroceder el tiempo, cambiar lo que había hecho, irse con ella y nunca volver. Ser lo que ambos siempre habían querido ser. Ser uno sólo.

°°°°°

¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó, inseguro.

Ginny giró sobre sus talones y lo observó detenidamente. Lo miró a los ojos. Él se sintió observado y desvió la mirada.

Por supuesto, Harry.- aceptó. –Vengo en un rato.- anunció a sus amigas.

Caminaron por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?.-

No, todavía no. No estoy listo aún. Buscó algún tema banal que la permitiera ganar tiempo y coraje. -¿Qué harás cuando termines aquí?- Había pensado que sería algo más que ¿Qué harás cuando termines aquí? Sus esperanzas de que pasara algo entre ellos se debilitaban cada vez más. Y ya eran casi nulas. Había perdido las esperanzas a tal punto que había aceptado la beca parcial que le habían enviado desde Buenos Aires, para poder olvidar todo lo que sentía por él. 

Hace un par de días llegó la respuesta a mi petición, por la beca, ya sabes, para ir a estudiar a Argentina.-

Un balde de agua helada le cayó encima. -¿Argentina? ¿En América?- _No, no puedes irte. No puedes irte a América. _Inconscientemente, detuvo su caminata por los jardines del colegio. -¿Y? ¿Qué han dicho?- preguntó, no queriendo saber la respuesta.

Que si.- dijo, con pesar, deteniéndose ella también. No quería irse, pero necesitaba alejarse de toda aquella situación. Harry jamás la tomaría en cuenta como más que a una amiga y si no era por él, no había motivo para quedarse y sufrir por algo que nunca había pasado.

_¿Qué? ¿Se va? _La impotencia le invadía el pecho y pugnaba por salir, amenazando la relativa estabilidad de la situación. Ya de nada valía que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle si ella se iba. Ya de nada valía.

De todas maneras, depende de las calificaciones que saque el año próximo que la confirmen. Han escrito que si siguen como hasta ahora, no hay razón para que me rechacen.- explicó pausadamente, después de breves instantes de silencio.

Él sintió que el mundo le caía encima. Sabía cuánto había luchado ella por conseguir la beca y el entusiasmo que tenía cuando mandó la solicitud (2).

Recordando cuánta era la alegría de Ginny cuando envió el formulario con su carta de recomendación, Harry se percató de que de nada valía decirle todo. Sabiendo cuánto tiempo ella había deseado irse a estudiar al extranjero, estaba seguro de que, por más que declarara amor incondicional, ella se iría. No tenía forma de retenerla junto a él. De nada valía quedar en ridículo. Finalmente, decidió que no iba a decir nada. No sin tener la certeza de que sería aceptado. Lo habían rechazado la suficiente cantidad de veces como para no querer repetir la experiencia.

Pero eso no es de lo que querías hablarme, ¿verdad, Harry?- preguntó, suspicaz.

No.- reconoció. –En realidad, sólo quería hablar contigo porque hace mucho que no lo hacemos.- dijo, intentando sonar natural.

Pero Ginny lo conocía demasiado como para tragarse el cuento. –A mi no me mientes, y lo sabes Harry.-

Está bien.- aceptó, resignado. –Pero no te voy a decir nada. Ya no vale la pena.-

¿Puedes decirme que es lo que pasa? Estás preocupándome.-

Nada, Gin. No pasa nada. Absolutamente nada.-

1: Cabe aclarar que los policías del aeropuerto argentino, generalmente no tienen la paciencia que tuvo éste y tampoco son tan amables. Sólo quise que nuestra pequeña inmigrante no la pasara peor de lo que ya lo está pasando.

2: La solicitud para academias, institutos, universidades y demás, se manda a mediados de sexto y la respuesta llega casi a fin de año, pero es sólo una parcial. A partir de una respuesta positiva, el ingreso definitivo a la institución depende del rendimiento del alumno durante el séptimo año. Existen también instituciones que aceptan a los que son rechazados de las más importantes y prestigiosas.

Dejen review, que no cuesta nada! Saludos!


	7. Del Capitulo 1 al 6

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Del el capitulo 1 al 6

_Don't want to hear about it_

_Every single one' a story to tell_

Esta noche, repasaremos todo lo que hemos visto hasta hoy de la miniserie "The Scientist".- dijo la presentadora, para luego poner una sonrisa modelo.

Desde detrás de cámaras, el director subió los pulgares, dándole el visto bueno.

Esta emisión esta realizada para todos los televidentes que estén todavía un poco perdidos con respecto al hilo conductor de la historia.- agregó, con la sonrisa intacta. El director no dijo nada y la presentadora prosiguió. –No los culpamos por dicha confusión, ya que la autora ha elegido un camino bastante dificultoso de seguir para contarnos la historia.-

¡Corten!- gritó el director del especial. –¡No puedes decir eso¡La autora tiene que quedar bien, no puedes decir que es culpa suya!- dijo, enojado. –¡Evita el comentario, por favor!.- volvió a sentarse en su silla replegable de lona. –Comienza de nuevo desde lo del hilo de la historia, que ibas por buen camino.- indicó. -1, 2, 3 ¡Acción!.- gritó nuevamente.

Ésta narra la historia ficticia de la pareja predilecta de los lectores de la famosa saga _Harry Potter, _creada por la escritora británica J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.- Margaret hizo una pausa y miró a la cámara 2. -Todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora de su historia de amor prohibido es que Ginny viajó a Buenos Aires, Argentina, luego de terminar en Hogwarts, para iniciar sus estudios universitarios en dicha ciudad.- giró con los pies la butaca, para mirar a la cámara 3. –La joven regresó después de ocho años de estadíaallí y encontró a Harry casado, con una amiga del colegio: Anne Wilson.- a través del auricular en su oído, escuchó un _cámara 2_ y volvió su mirada hacia ésta. –Anne es unajoven procedente de Italia, que se mudó a Inglaterra con motivo del traslado de oficina de su padre. La muchacha llegó a Londres con su hermano Thomas, quien sintió una instantánea atracción por Hermione Granger, amiga íntima de Potter.-

¡Corten!- gritó exasperado el director. -¡No pue-des de-cir e-so¡No debes decir nada que no haya salido al aire aún! De nuevo desde que llegó con Thomas.- indicó.

Margaret rodó los ojos, sin que Adam la viera y siguió. –La muchacha llegó a Londres en compañía de su hermano Thomas, y su amiga Carol. Conoció a Harry antes del inicio del sexto año de estudios de éste, en el Callejón Diagon. Inmediatamente, nuestro héroe sintió simpatía por ella y la incluyó en su círculo de amigos. Más tarde, cuando Anne ingresó en Gri...- un _NOOOO, _procedente de la boca del director la cortó.

Nadie ha dicho aún que haya entrado en Griffindor, Margaret. Trata de no dar avances sobre la historia, por favor.- pidió.

Más tarde, cuando Anne ingresó a Hogwarts, su relación se hizo más estrecha.- giró la butaca al oír _cámara 1 _y siguió con su explicación. –A partir de esto, no tenemos más datos que nos informen acerca de la situación en el colegio –_bien, por ese camino vas bien._- hasta unos días antes del regreso del protagonista a casa, cerca del término del séptimo año de estudios, cuando Harry y Ginny mantienen una conversación en el colegio.-

¡Corten! La autora no ha dicho aún que esa conversación sucedió cerca del final del último año, Margaret. ¡Acción!-

La presentadora le envió una mirada de descarado inconformismo al director antes de escuchar su última indicación. Al hacerlo, la sonrisa que tenía plantada en la cara cuando la cámara estaba encendida, volvió a su rostro inmediatamente.

hasta una conversación que mantienen nuestros protagonistas, en el colegio. Durante esta escena, nos enteramos de que Harry tiene algo para decirle a Ginny, pero que, al enterarse de sus planes de viaje a la Argentina, se acobarda y calla. –_cámara 4_ – Lo que él no sabe, es que ella ha aceptado la beca parcial que le han enviado sólo para alejarse de él y olvidar lo que siente: un amor que cree no correspondido.

¡Corten! Vas bien, pero has dicho que ella "cree" que su amor no es correspondido. Eso es duda. Hasta que la autora no diga lo contrario, ES no correspondido¿entendido?. Aún no sabemos que es eso que Harry tenía que decir, aunque lo imaginemos. ¡Acción!-

Lo que él no sabe, es que ella ha aceptado la beca parcial sólo para alejarse de él y olvidar ese amor que le tiene, no correspondido.-_cámara 3_ –Si nos preguntan por la estadía de Ginny en Buenos Aires, lo poco que sabemos hasta hoy es que tuvo problemas al principio, como se puede apreciar en la escena inicial del capitulo 6. En el principio del capitulo 3, sabemos también que tiene una pareja estable, de nombre Pedro. Con respecto a él, Ginny prefiere callar: cuando habla con Harry, ya de nuevo en Londres, no revela su existencia inmediatamente, sino que lo hace durante una discusión que mantienen los protagonistas, casi al finalizar su aventura.-

¡Corten!.- indicó Adam. –Bien, Margaret. Toma un poco de agua y seguimos. Tengo que ir al baño.-

El director se levantó de su silla y se perdió entre bambalinas. La presentadora aprovechó y tomó un sorbo de agua que tenía a un lado, en una decorativa mesa plateada, que servía sólo de adorno: era poco estético que los presentadores tomaran agua, por más que lo necesitaran, mientras hablaban.

Al regreso de Adam, Margaret y los cámaras ya estaban listos para continuar.

Bien¿por dónde ibamos?-

Ginny nombra a Pedro sólo cerca de finalizar su estadía en Inglaterra.-

Ok. ¿Alguna pregunta, antes de seguir?-

Sí, yo tengo una. ¿Cómo es que Ginny conoció a Pedro?-

No puedo decirte eso, Margaret. La autora no me ha dado permiso para revelar cosas que no hayan salido en los capítulos aún.- explicó Adam.

Es injusto que tú ya hayas visto la serie entera.- replicó Margaret. –Yo también quiero saber cómo van a terminar los tórtolos.- agregó.

Por favor, Margaret.- dijo el director, impaciente. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la presentadora. –Sólo puedo decirte que su amor siempre será prohibido.- reveló, en un susurro.

¿De verdad?.- preguntó ella, también en un susurro. –Eso es muy triste.- dijo, poniendo una cara extraña. Parecía que iba a llorar.

Por favor, Margaret.- repitió Adam. –Es sólo una historia. No tienes porqué ponerte así, vamos.- agregó, caminando de nuevo a su silla. Sin que él se diera cuenta, la presentadora le sacó la lengua y luego trató de componerse para seguir con su labor. –¿Podemos seguir ya?- preguntó, exasperado.

Si.- respondió Margaret, en tono falsamente amigable.

Entonces, sigamos. Desde que Ginny nombra a Pedro. Podrías hablar un poco de Anne¿si? Empieza con un... "pero hemos dejado de lado a Anne, la esposa de Harry..." o algo así. ¡Acción!-

Pero hemos dejado de lado a Anne, la esposa del protagonista. Ella ha viajado a Italia, para iniciar los preparativos de boda. Ha ido sola, ya que Harry se ha quedado en Londres por problemas laborales.- _cámara 1_ – A su llegada, su madre, Elizabeth, la espera en el aeropuerto. Ellas mantienen una conversación un tanto acalorada acerca de la actitud de Harry, en la que Anne defiende indefectiblemente a su marido, alegando que esas reacciones forman parte de su personalidad y no tienen nada extraño; mientras que su madre opina que no es lo más normal que un esposo envíe a su mujer sola a preparar su casamiento.- _cámara 2_ – Más adelante, en el inicio del capitulo 5, nos enteramos de que Anne ha encontrado a un amigo italiano, Donnato. Su situación aún es sospechosa, aunque imaginemos lo que sucedió después de ese café.- dijo sugestivamente, levantando las cejas a la cámara.

¡CORTEEEEEEEEEEN!- gritó el director. -¿Qué has hecho, Margaret¡Sin sugerencias, sin subjetividades, sin opinión!- enumeró, contando con los dedos. –¡No hagas eso¡Acción!-

Lo que sucedió luego de ese café, aún no lo sabemos.-_cámara 4_ – Volviendo a la situación central, encontramos a Harry y Ginny cerca de la despedida, con sentimientos confusos y difusos. Ninguno de los dos sabe que hacer a continuación: desde el día que se encontraron en el aeropuerto de Londres, han vivido una aventura que les hizo recordar el amor que se tuvieron, en secreto, durante el colegio.-

Corten.- dijo el director, refregándose el ojo derecho. Tenía la nariz colorada. –Vas perfecto. Ten cuidado de no revelar nada, que vas por buen camino. Acción.-

Ahora, ambos se encuentran en un dilema paradigmático: Harry no sabe si dejar a Anne, su esposa por ley, e irse con Ginny, su amor eterno; u olvidar aquella aventura inolvidable y cumplir con su mujer, quien le otorgó todo el amor que él necesitó en tiempos de confusión y añoranza por Ginny. Por su parte, la joven sabe que debe regresar a Buenos Aires, donde Pedro, quien la acogió en su país y la ayudó a sobrevivir en territorio extraño, la espera. Al ser más racional, su mente venció a su corazón y sus designios, obligándola a cerrar definitivamente su historia con Harry y regresar a la Argentina.-

Cor... ten- el director se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. –Exce... excelente, Margaret.- Su nariz estaba más colorada que antes y ahora su frente se había coloreado también.-Discúlpenme un momento.- dijo y se levantó rápidamente de su silla, dirigiéndose a los baños. Volvió escasos minutos más tarde, más tranquilo. –Bien, creo que no olvidamos nada.- dijo, ojeando una guía en la que estaba escrito todo lo que debía decir el especial. –Si, está bien hasta aquí. Ahora, grabemos la coda. Cierra la emisión, Margaret.- indicó, reclinándose en la silla replegable.

¿Estás bien Adam?- preguntó ésta, conteniendo la risa, desde su silla en el centro del estudio.

Si, si. Perfectamente. Cierra la emisión, por favor.-

Hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy, estimados televidentes –_cá... cámara 3- _Los invitamos a seguir disfrutando de la segunda parte de "The Scientist", a partir de la semana próxima, por _Warner Channel_.- dijo la presentadora, volviendo a la sonrisa modelo del principio.

Corten. Bien Margaret. Hasta aquí llegamos, compañeros.- indicó a los camarógrafos.- Saquen esas cintas y llévenlas a edición, por favor.- agregó. Volvió a pasar el dorso de su mano derecha por su ojo.

Vamos, Adam. No tienes que ponerte así.- dijo burlonamente la presentadora, al pasar cerca de él. –Después de todo, es sólo una historia.-

°°°°°

Para todos los que estén un poco perdidos con la historia. :-)

Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews. A quienes no lo hayan echo: dejen reviews!

Saludos!


	8. Capitulo 7

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 7 

_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

Abrió perezosamente los ojos. Volteó su vista y la encontró a su lado.

Ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla allí. Habían llegado a un punto en que ninguno de los dos podía imaginar la vida sin el otro. Sólo que se habían dado cuenta de eso muy tarde. Demasiado tarde. Ocho años tarde.

Se veía tan hermosa... Así, dormida... Sin preocupaciones, lejos de aquel inmenso enjambre. Lejos de toda confusión. Cerca de él.

Cómo deseaba que todo hubiera sido diferente. Cómo deseaba haber podido decir las cosas antes. Cómo deseaba que aquel fatídico 1ero de septiembre su boca hubiera quedado cerrada. Al menos no hubiera pasado ocho años de interminable tortura. Al menos no hubiera caído en el engaño que su propio dolor le había tendido. Al menos no hubiera arrastrado a Anne a aquella trampa inevitable.

Ahora, estaba en una encrucijada paradigmática: o dejaba pasar la tormenta y simulaba que ese maravilloso mes no había pasado; o decidía irse con el amor de su vida, con esa persona que había extrañado incansablemente por ocho años y dejar a quien lo había ayudado a salir del pozo, dejar a quien le había abierto su corazón y se lo había entregado, sin esperar nada a cambio.

°°°°°

No.- se separó de él e intentó recobrar el aire perdido en ese apasionado beso. Luego del inocente café, Donnato la había invitado a su casa por un trago.

¿Qué¿Qué pasa Anne?- preguntó, extrañado.

No puedo.- lo miró casi con lástima. –No puedo, Donnato. Estoy casada.- declaró, mostrando su anillo de platino y diamantes.

El hombre se quedó sin palabras. –¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste?- cuestionó, herido. -¿Porqué dejaste que llegáramos a esto¿Por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunté por ese anillo?-

No lo sé.- se llevó la mano a la cabeza y estrujó su cabello. Cerró los ojos, y los ocultó tras sus manos, tapando la vergüenza.

El joven guardó silencio por unos segundos. -Debes irte.- declaró. Anne no se movió de su sitio. –Anne- apeló.

La joven lo miró, con lagrimas en los ojos. –Debes irte.-

Tienes razón.- se levantó del sofá y tomó su bolso, del perchero. -Me voy. Adiós Donnato.-

Se le acercó y besó su mejilla. Un impulso incontrolable la obligó a cambiar el objetivo y sus labios fueron a parar a los de él, fundiéndose en un beso aún más apasionado del anterior.

°°°°°

¿Vienes, Gin?- preguntó Laura.

No lo sé. ¿Adónde van?

Vamos a la casa de mi primo. Si quieres puedes venir a conocerlo.- dijo sugestivamente.

Ginny no dio señales de aceptación a la invitación, por lo que su amiga decidió insistir.

Vamos, Gin. Te hará bien despejarte un poco. Últimamente estás muy decaída... Ya no sabemos que hacer para levantarte al ánimo.- agregó, sentándose a su lado en las escalinatas de la universidad.

Sí, lo se.- lo cierto era que las cartas de Harry le producían una melancolía imposible de sobrellevar. Ahora, más que nunca, lo único que quería era regresar a Inglaterra y estar con él. Después de lo que le había confesado el día que se fue, todo había cambiado y ella hubiera dado todo por quedarse, pero no podía volver todo atrás en tan sólo un momento. La decisión de irse ya había sido tomada y no podía cambiarla así como así, habiendo luchado tanto por esa beca y por su futuro como profesora. –Aún así hay muchas cosas que hacer para mañana. Y bien sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de bajar las calificaciones. Mi beca depende de que las mantenga.-

Tienes razón. Pero no vamos a pasarnos toda la tarde ahí. Vamos sólo un rato. Yo tengo que buscar unas cosas que dejé ahí la semana pasada. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes, para que tomemos un recreo.- insistió, poniendo cara de niña a quien no le cumplen su capricho.

Ginny se rió ante su actitud. –Esta bien. Pero promete que será solo un rato.- aceptó, finalmente.

Sí!- festejó Laura. –Te lo prometo.- dijo, levantando su mano derecha, solemnemente.

Esta bien.- Se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse a su amiga. –Vamos entonces.-

°°°°°

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, apareció directamente en el vestíbulo del ministerio de la magia argentino. Buscó con la mirada alguna mesa de informes donde registrarse. La identificó en el costado derecho del recinto.

Disculpe, señorita.- llamó la atención de la recepcionista, hablando en un castellano más que claro. La joven levantó la vista de los papeles y lo miró.

¿Si¿En que puedo ayudarle, señor?- preguntó amablemente.

Acabo de llegar de Inglaterra, y me allá me han dicho que, al llegar aquí, debía identificarme en el registro de migraciones.- explicó.

Debe ir hasta el segundo piso. Es la segunda puerta a la derecha.- indicó la recepcionista

Muchas gracias-

Se dirigió hacia los ascensores, a un lado de la mesa de informes y llamó uno. Llegó al segundo piso minutos más tarde y caminó hacia la segunda puerta a la derecha. Había una fila de más o menos diez personas que esperaban a identificarse. Se puso al final de la misma y sacó del pequeño maletín que llevaba consigo sus documentos.

Tras unos veinte minutos de espera, le llegó el turno. Entregó al hombre que estaba atendiendo los papeles y esperó. Notó cómo al leer su nombre el oficinista lo miró por un momento y se tragó las palabras que pugnaban por salir. Rió por dentro y se preguntó cuanto tiempo más debería pasar para que la gente lo tratara como a cualquier otra persona.

Cuando el hombre le devolvió los documentos, le indicó que ya tenía permiso libre para transitar por la Argentina por el término de un mes, y que, si quería extender su estadía, debería volver a la misma oficina para solicitar la prórroga de su estado como turista. Pronunció un leve _gracias _y preguntó donde podía cambiar su dinero por _muggle. _El hombre indicó que debería ir a la oficina que se encontraba enfrente para hacerlo. Agradeció nuevamente la ayuda del empleado y cruzó el pasillo para cambiar sus _galleons_. La mujer que lo atendió le entregó unos curiosos billetes de diferentes colores, con caras de hombres grabadas en ellos. Los miró extrañado y los guardo en el bolsillo del saco.

Salió del ministerio mágico y una vez en la calle, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón otro papel, que tenía anotada una dirección: _Roosvelt 2891_.

La increíble cantidad de automóviles que transitaba por la calle lo sorprendió. Cientos de autobuses, parecidos a los ingleses pero de un solo piso, iban por la avenida. Notó que una mujer a un costado suyo levantaba la mano, haciéndole señas al conductor de uno de ellos para que parara. El autobús aparcó cerca de donde estaba la señora y abrió la puerta, como invitándola a subir. La mujer así lo hizo y luego, con un golpe brusco, la puerta volvió a cerrarse y el automóvil emprendió la marcha nuevamente.

Girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, vio cómo un hombre de unos cuarenta años hacía lo mismo que había echo la señora momentos antes pero con un coche, pintado de negro y amarillo, con inscripciones en las puertas que declaraban _TAXI. _

Inseguro, imitó el procedimiento que ya había visto dos veces y rápidamente, como si fuera carnada para un pez, un taxi estaba parado delante suyo, son la puerta trasera abierta para que se subiera.

Él así lo hizo y le extendió el papel con la dirección al conductor. –¿Podría llevarme a esa dirección, por favor?- preguntó.

Sin decir nada, el taxista apretó un botón de un aparato que tenía pegado al techo del auto, que rápidamente indicó _$1,14. _Durante el viaje, el aparato cambió el número más o menos veinte veces, cada el escaso intervalo de treinta segundos. (1) Para cuando habían llegado, ya marcaba _$10,56. _Cuando el automóvil finalmente detuvo su marcha, el conductor oprimió nuevamente el botón con el que había accionado el contador, parándolo.

Son diez con cincuenta.- dijo de manera poco amable.

Sacó el montón de billetes que le habían dado en el ministerio y nos hojeó. Había unos que estaban coloreados de marrón y tenían un 10 impreso en la esquina superior izquierda. Separó uno del montón y se lo extendió al taxista.

Faltan cincuenta centavos.- dijo el conductor, impaciente.

Siguió buscando en el montón, pero ninguno decía _centavos_ sino _pesos. _–Disculpe, pero todos estos dicen pesos.- explicó, mostrándole el montón de billetes al taxista. Éste abrió los ojos de manera exagerada al ver todo el dinero que su pasajero llevaba encima.

Busque uno que diga dos.- indicó, un poco más amable, comprendiendo que su cliente era extranjero y no entendía nada de la economía local.(2)

Se lo extendió y el conductor le devolvió dos monedas: una de ellas tenía una circunferencia dorada dentro de una plateada, más angosta; y la otra era toda dorada, y tenía un _50_ impreso. –Y no ande con tanto dinero encima.- agregó, señalando el fajo de billetes en su bolsillo. –No se si allá de donde ud viene es seguro, pero aquí no.- explicó.

Muchas gracias, señor.- dijo, y bajó del automóvil. Apenas cerró la puerta del taxi, éste salió disparado, en busca de un nuevo pasajero.

Miró hacia la esquina y vio un poste, que tenía dos carteles cruzados: uno decía _Cramer 500-600_ y tenía una flecha hacia la derecha; el otro, decía _Roosvelt 2800-2900_ y tenía una flecha que marcaba la dirección hacia donde se había ido el taxi. Buscó con la mirada el número de las casas, y lo identificó rápidamente, al lado derecho de la entrada: _2891_.

Una inseguridad que había olvidado que podía sentir lo invadió de repente. Desde sus años en el colegio que no se sentía de esa forma. Desde que la había encontrado hacía 15 años que no se sentía así.

No sabía de donde había llegado el impulso de viajar tan repentinamente. Se suponía que debería estar mal acongojado por su reciente divorcio (3), pero le pasaba todo lo contrario: sentía que hacía 2 meses había vuelto a nacer; sentía que había despertado de un sueño de 15 años, que lo había sumido en el conformismo y las obligaciones morales.

Cuando su hija le habló de un muchacho que había conocido en el colegio, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado. Lily había contado que su enamorado secreto representaba un amor prohibido, ya que el susodicho tenía una relación, que llevaba más de dos años, con una compañera de curso. La similitud con su propia historia, en diferente tiempo, lo desconcertó completamente. El pedido de un consejo por parte de su hija lo dejó sin palabras. Habiendo vivido la misma experiencia, no sabía qué contestarle. No sabía qué contestarle, porque él mismo no había sabido qué hacer.

Recordando todo aquel episodio, que había sucedido tres meses atrás, juntó valor y caminó hasta la puerta del 2891.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba procediendo mal al llegar a su casa de improvisto, sabiendo que, probablemente, le ocasionaría serios problemas con su marido. Aún así, un impulso incontrolable lo llevó a tocar el timbre, que sonó hueco dentro de la casa.

Después de unos segundos una silueta apareció a través del cristal, agrandándose al paso de su dueña.

Sintió de repente que sus pies le pedían que se fuera, que corriera lejos y que no empeorara las cosas; pero su corazón los calló y lo obligó a quedarse.

Ella, ya había llegado a la puerta. Puso la llave en la cerradura, para abrirla, sin saber que abriría esa puerta que había decidido cerrar definitivamente hacía quince años. Sin saber que su vida cambiaría completamente otra vez.

Accionó la manija y tiró hacia adentro. Nada la hubiera preparado para ver a quien vio cuando lo hizo. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y un susurro incontenible se escapó de sus labios.

¿Harry?-

°°°°°

1: Sí, los taxis en Buenos Aires son más que caros.

2: Un taxista real, le hubiera dicho que buscara un billete de 50 pesos, y no uno de dos. Son así de despiadados con los turistas.

3: Leí en varios fics que los matrimonios mágicos no pueden divorciarse. No me gusta esa idea, ya que soy partidaria del "nada es para siempre". Así que, aquí, nuestros amigos los magos sí pueden divorciarse.

Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews, que me alientan para seguir con esto.

Dejen comentarios, por favor!

Saludos!


	9. Capitulo 8

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

**El tercer, cuarto y séptimo fragmento de este capítulo, están basados e inspirados en "El beso de la mujer araña", novela de Manuel Puig. **

Capitulo 8 

_You'll be on my mind_

_Forever_

Al abrir sus ojos, supo que todo había cambiado. Sin la necesidad de comprobarlo, sabía que la nota estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

En lugar de voltearse hacia ese lado, lo hizo hacia el otro. Todavía no quería enfrentarse a la realidad.

Si bien tenía totalmente claro que su aventura terminaba en ese momento, y que no podría volver a repetirse bajo ningún concepto, le dolía como nada aceptarlo.

Sintió, con cierta vergüenza que no demostró, cómo lagrimas de sincero dolor invadían sus ojos. No lo recordaba tan angustiante.

Dejó correr esas cristalinas gotas de sufrimiento por su cara, sin ponerles ninguna traba. Sabía que lo mejor era descargarse sólo. Si quería llegar a Roma sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, primero tendría que olvidarlo él mismo. Sabía que costaría, y mucho. Pero no tenía otra opción. No se había dejado otra opción.

Erróneas elecciones del pasado se cobraban revancha en el presente. Por haber sido un cobarde, por haber utilizado a Anne... Por todo, ahora estaba condenado. Sin ninguna salida.

Limpió con el dorso de la mano derecha sus lágrimas y decidió enfrentarse a la verdad. Giró sobre si mismo y alargó la mano para tomar el papel sobre la mesa. Para tomar la sentencia definitiva.

Estaba doblada en dos. Había sido escrita con premura. Había sido escrita sin un juicio. Había sido escrita con conciencia moral. Con cordura y valentía. Todo aquello que el no había tenido.

_No tengo el valor para despedirme cara a cara. Sólo quiero decirte que te amo y que siempre lo haré. No lo olvides. Nunca._

Inevitablemente, un torrente de angustia y dolor lo invadió por completo. Las cosas podrían haber salido como él siempre las había deseado, pero nunca hizo lo que las circunstancias exigían.

Había sido un cobarde en el pasado. Y estaba siendo un cobarde en el presente.

°°°°°

Se recostó sobre la puerta cerrada. Cerró los ojos e intentó que las desobedientes lágrimas que la sometían a un dolor infinito no vieran la luz. Pero pudieron más que ella.

Sin posibilidad alguna de retenerlas, las dejó salir y expresarse. Las dejó salir y demostrar toda la angustia que sentían. Toda la angustia que sentía.

No podía creer que una vez más hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad de hacer de su vida lo que siempre había soñado. No podía creer que malas elecciones pasadas se hicieran presentes, castigándola de ese modo.

Pensó en todo lo que había vivido. Pensó en las cinco semanas que había pasado allí y no pudo evitar arrepentirse de todo. No pudo evitar arrepentirse del viaje, del engaño, de la cobardía... No pudo evitar el impulso de regresar a su casa, en Argentina, y mandar todo el presente a lo más profundo del baúl más recóndito, guardarlo con llave y tirarla al río. Y perder la llave. Y amarlo sin tapujos. Ser libre para amarlo. De una vez por todas.

El ruido de los autos transitando por la calle la llevó de nuevo a la realidad. A una realidad que ya no quería aceptar. A una realidad a la que se había acostumbrado por la imposibilidad de tener la que hubiera querido en verdad. A una realidad que la obligaba a volver a América y cumplir con sus compromisos morales. Que la obligaba a volver a América y olvidar su eterno amor imposible. A olvidar lo inolvidable.

°°°°°

No. Creo que optaré por viajar en avión esta vez. Quiero saber que se siente. Que le ves de bueno.-

Está bien. Creo que logré influenciarte en algo, al fin.-

Si-

...-

...-

¿Te pasa algo? Te escucho... como perdido. ¿Qué pasa?-

... Nada, Anne.-

¿Seguro? Se te escucha realmente mal.-

En serio, no pasa nada.-

°°°°°

¿Y? ¿Cuándo vuelves? Ya te extraño demasiado. Quiero que vuelvas, amor.

Vuelvo esta noche. El vuelo sale nueve y media de la noche. Llego al aeropuerto cerca de la una de la mañana(1). ¿Irás a buscarme?-

Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?.-

...-

¿Te pasa algo? Estás... rara-

...-

¿Gin? ¿Sigues ahí?-

¿Cómo?-

¿Qué pasa, Gin? Estás distraída... rara... ¿Pasó algo allí?-

No. Por supuesto que no pasó nada. ¿Qué iba a pasar?-

Bueno, no te pongas así. Fue sólo una pregunta.-

Está bien.-

...-

...-

¿Nos veremos mañana entonces?-

Si, mañana. Mañana nos veremos.-

°°°°°

Amor!- exclamó Anne al verlo salir por la puerta de arribos. Vio como corría a abrazarlo y puso todo su empeño en que su actitud pareciera normal. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien, no debía enterarse de nada. No debía notar nada. Todo debería seguir como antes. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sintió los labios de su esposa posados sobre los suyos. Un poderoso deseo de alejarse de ella lo invadió por completo. _No. No puede notarlo._ Cuando finalmente lo liberó de la tortura, lo miró fijamente. _Se ha dado cuenta. No es estúpida. Lo ha notado. _

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estás aún peor que por teléfono.- recriminó.

Hizo acopio de toda la falsedad que pudo y, confiando en que no fuera poca, actuó. Y dio la mejor actuación de su vida.

Nada, amor.- dijo, sonriendo. Bajó su cabeza unos centímetros y la besó. Hizo todo lo posible para que ese beso pareciera verdadero. Con los ojos cerrados, imaginó la cara de Gin. De su única, verdadera y eterna enamorada. Sólo su cara. El amor que le tenía brotó por todos sus poros, transformando aquella supuesta demostración de amor en una verdadera. Sólo que no estaba siendo otorgada a su verdadera destinataria.

Cuando se separaron, Anne sonrió ampliamente.

Ahora puedo creerte que no pasa nada.- declaró.

°°°°°

El vuelo llegó adelantado. Pedro aún no estaba allí.

Caminó por el pasillo de arribos y se sentó en las sillas destinadas a la espera, como lo había echo hacía ocho años.

Esperó aproximadamente 30 minutos, que ocupó en su lectura de _Amor en los tiempos de cólera, _hasta que llegó Pedro.

Vio como se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa radiante, de verdadera alegría. Hizo todo lo posible por actuar normalmente. No quería que nada se notara. No quería que descubriera el engaño. No quería que descubriera que ya no lo amaba. Que nunca lo había echo.

Se levantó de su asiento conforme lo veía acercarse. Cuando estuvo delante de ella, Pedro la abrazó como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en la vida.

No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Gin.- susurró en su oído. Y a ella se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Al separarse de ella, la vio limpiarse los ojos con las yemas de los dedos. Sintió esa extraña sensación que había sentido por teléfono otra vez.

¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó, con cierta angustia en su voz. Verla después de un mes y medio de añoranza era lo que más deseaba, pero no bajo esas circunstancias. La notaba angustiada. Sólo la había visto así cuando se conocieron y ella llevaba poco tiempo en Argentina. En su momento, que estuviera sí le había resultado normal y comprensible, debido a la lejanía de su tierra. Pero ahora, no tenía sentido alguno. Ella acababa de regresar de Inglaterra, a donde había regresado por propia elección. No sabía que era lo que podía estar causándole ese estado. Lo único que sabía era que no quería verla así. No quería verla sufriendo de esa forma.

Nada, Pedro.- respondió entre llantos.

No me mientas. Se que pasa algo, aunque no quieras decírmelo.- replicó seriamente.

_Se dará cuenta de todo. Si no dejas de comportarte como una estúpida, se dará cuenta de todo. _Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y se compuso. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien, debía controlarse.

No te estoy mintiendo.- dijo, sonriendo. –En serio. No pasó nada, amor. Nada-

°°°°°

¿Vendrás?-

Si, por supuesto. Será una buena oportunidad para volver a vernos, después de tanto tiempo.-

Exactamente. ¿Hermione está por allí?-

No. Ha ido a buscar a Thomas a la escuela.-

Oh, Thomas. ¿Cómo está el niño?-

Bien, muy bien. Debes conocerlo. Le hablamos mucho de ti, y siempre pregunta cuando podrá verte.-

Deben traerlo, entonces.-

Si.-

...-

¿Qué pasa, amigo?-

Nada, Ron.-

A mi no puedes mentirme, y lo sabes. Así que déjate de rodeos y dime que es lo que te pasa.-

No puedo, Ron. Créeme que quiero, pero no puedo. Es demasiado complejo y tendría que contar toda la historia. Sería demasiado complicado.-

Me lo contarás cuando nos encontremos allí, entonces.-

No lo sé. No se si pueda.-

Me lo contarás cuando nos encontremos allí.-

...-

Debes dejar de hacer esas cosas, Harry. ¿Cuándo aceptarás que a nosotros puedes contarnos cualquier cosa? Y más ahora, que estamos tan lejos.-

Sé que puedo contarles lo que sea. Pero no se si quiero volver a escucharlo. No se si quiero recordarlo. Es realmente muy complicado para decirlo por teléfono. Ya veremos cuando estén aquí.-

Está bien. Lo acepto bajo esos términos.-

...-

...-

Nos veremos la semana próxima entonces.-

Tenlo por seguro.-

¿Cómo vendrán? No pueden aparecerse, por el niño. ¿O sí?-

No, no podemos. Probablemente viajemos en avión, como lo hacemos siempre que vamos con él.-

Perfecto. Si quieres puedes avisarme cuando llegan, así puedo ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto.-

De eso se encargará Hermione. Gracias si puedo hablar por teléfono... reservar tickets de avión sería demasiado para mí.-

Lo imagino.-

...-

...-

¿Harry? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Si, por supuesto.-

¿Le has avisado a Gin que te casas?-

...-

Disculpa. He sido un idiota. No debería haber dicho eso.-

No, está bien. De hecho, ella ya lo sabe. Se lo dije personalmente.-

¿Cómo? ¿Viajaste a Buenos Aires?-

No. Ella vino a Londres.-

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?-

Vino hace un mes, más o menos, y me la encontré en el aeropuerto, habiendo dejado a Anne en el avión.-

...-

...-

¿Y que pasó entre ustedes? Es eso lo que te tiene así, ¿no es cierto?-

...-

¿No es cierto?-

Si, es cierto. Pero ya te contaré cuando estén aquí. A los dos.-

Por supuesto que me contarás. De eso no me cabe duda.-

Bueno, debo irme. Voy a perder el vuelo si no me voy ahora.-

Nos vemos la semana entrante, entonces. Adiós.-

Adiós.-

1: Diferencia horaria este-oeste: hacia el este, se resta una hora por huso horario con respecto al punto de partida. Por ejemplo, ahora, 12:10 de la noche en Argentina, son aproximadamente las 2:10, o 3:10 de la noche en el Reino Unido.

Ufff! Cómo costó! Estuve muy, muy atareada con el colegio estas ultimas semanas, pero siempre me hacía un espacio para escribir. Sólo que esta semana se sumó que estuve falta de ideas y la organización de la fiesta (que finalmente, no salió como yo hubiera esperado ( ).

Pero lo importante es que el capitulo ya está acá. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que dejen reviews!

Saludos!


	10. Capitulo 9

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 9

_And honey you should know _

_That I could never go on whitout you _

_Green Eyes (1)_

Y no se que hacer.-

Ron y Hermione guardaron silencio. La verdad era que ellos tampoco hubieran sabido que hacer.

No sé que decirte, Harry.- dijo por fin Hermione. –Es de verdad demasiado complicado.-

Lo sé. Sé que no puedo dejar a Anne, y menos ahora. Y sé que ella tampoco puede dejar a su pareja. Pero sé también que lo que más queremos los dos es estar juntos. Y es eso lo que debería importarnos. Pero somos sólo un par de cobardes.-

En eso estoy de acuerdo.- apuntó Ron. –Y sobre todo tú. Si no hubieras esperado al día que se fue a la Argentina para decirle lo que sentías por ella, seguramente nada de todo esto estaría pasando. Estoy seguro de que ustedes estarían aún juntos, comiendo perdices.-

No me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento, por favor.- pidió Harry. –Sé que todo esto es culpa mía. No necesito que me lo recuerden a cada momento.-

El silencio reinó sobre el cuarto.

No puedes casarte con Anne, Harry.- aseguró Hermione, después de un rato. –A la larga, será peor. Esto se convertirá en una bola de nieve imparable si no la derrites ahora. No puedes casarte con ella si no la amas.-

Sé que no puedo hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo.- reconoció. –Pero no sabes el daño que le haría a ella. Y no se lo merece. Ella fue la única que me ayudó cuando Gin no estuvo. Ella fue la que me dio todo su amor sin que yo se lo pidiera. No puedo retribuírselo de esta forma. No lo merece.-

¡Y tu tampoco mereces seguir sufriendo por los demás!- explotó Hermione. –Desde que te conozco que postergas todo por los otros, sin pensar en lo que pueda pasarte a ti mismo.-

Tenía razón. Por no cambiar los planes de Ginny, no había dicho nada hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Por no herir el corazón de Anne, la había dejado ir una vez más. Por no herir a Anne, estaba condenándose a una vida de infelicidad y costumbrismo.

No debes hacerlo, Harry.- agregó Ron. –Sufrirá ella, y sufrirás tu. Y Ginny también está sufriendo con esto. Y lo sabes. Si sigues con esto, los condenarás a los tres.-

Harry se quedó callado. No sabía que decir. Los dos tenían razón. No podía seguir con todo ese engaño.

Lo sé, chicos. Lo sé. Pero también sé que no puedo dejar a Anne. Ella no comprendería todo esto, si hace tan sólo un mes y medio le dije que la amaba, que era lo más importante en mi vida. Es un cambio demasiado brusco. Sé que no lo comprendería. Sé que sufriría muchísimo. Y no quiero eso para ella. Ella no lo merece.-

No sé que más decirte para que lo entiendas, Harry.- dijo seriamente Hermione. –Mejor piénsalo sólo. Vamos, Ron.-

Tomó a su marido de la mano y lo sacó del cuarto, dejando a su amigo sólo.

°°°°°

Abrió los ojos. Miró hacia un costado y vio a Donnato a su lado. Sonrió ampliamente, recordando la noche que habían pasado juntos. Se movió en la cama y se acomodó cerca de él. Le besó la mejilla.

Él se despertó ante el gesto. La miró con ternura, también sonriendo al recordar la noche anterior.

Hola, linda.- dijo en un inglés seductor, con acento italiano.

Hola.- respondió, besándolo. –Debo irme.- dijo cuando se separaron. –Tengo que preparar las cosas para la boda, antes de que llegue Harry.- prosiguió, naturalmente. –Llega dentro de unas semanas.- siguió, poniéndose la falda.

¿Qué¿De que hablas?- pregunto Donnato, indignado.

De mi boda¿de que más?.- contestó ella, abotonando su camisa.

Donnato la miró incrédulo. No podía creer que acabara de engañar a su esposo y hablara con tal soltura de su boda.

No eres la misma Anne que yo conocía.- dijo, herido.

Lo sé. Cambié mucho. Deberías haber pensado en eso antes. Nadie te obligó a nada.- respondió ella a la acusación. Fue hasta la sala de estar y tomó su bolso del perchero en el que la había dejado la noche anterior. Regresó a la habitación. –Me voy. Espero que estés bien. Adiós.-

Salió del cuarto y luego de la casa, caminando tranquilamente, sin ningún tipo de culpa.

°°°°°

¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó, entre enojada y sorprendida.

No lo sé.- respondió él, sinceramente.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?.- cerró la puerta con cuidado y se apoyó en ella. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. –¿Apareces después de quince años y no sabes que es lo que haces aquí¿A que juegas, Harry?-

No juego a nada, Ginny.-

Y entonces¿qué es lo que haces aquí?-

El se quedó callado.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-

Vine porque ya no soporto vivir sin ti, Gin. Vine porque te sigo amando como el primer día. Como hace veintitrés años lo hago. Como lo haré toda mi vida.- declaró.

Ginny lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Se había quedado sin palabras. No esperaba que en cualquier momento el se apareciera por su casa y declarara sus sentimientos de esa forma. La había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

Finalmente, ablandó su gesto rígido y enojado. Sabía que él estaba siendo sincero, y de nada valía matizar sus propios sentimientos.

Sabes que yo también te amo, Harry.- dijo. Las lágrimas se abrieron paso a través de sus ojos y nublaron su vista. Las apartó con una mano y vio cómo él intentaba acercársele. Levantó su mano como gesto de impedimento. –Pero ya no podemos hacer nada.- continuó. –Ya todo lo que podría haber sido, está perdido.- se quedó callada, como meditando su próximo paso.

Harry bajó la mirada, apenado. Sabía que iba a ser rechazado, pero no esperaba serlo de una forma tan brusca y repentina. Esperaba que al menos pudieran tomar un café, o algo parecido. Esperaba al menos hablar con ella por un rato, para recobrar los veintitrés años que habían perdido.

Con sorpresa, sintió como ella lo abrazaba con fuerza, contra todo pronóstico. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

No sabes como te he extrañado.- susurró en su oído, entre sollozos. –Nunca he podido olvidarte, amor.-

Yo tampoco, Gin.- confesó él, enterrando su cara en el rojizo cabello de ella. –Te amo hoy más que nunca.-

Ella se separó un poco de él, para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. –Pedro está dentro y va a salir si no entro rápido.- dijo, apresurada. –Ven por mí mañana, a la salida del colegio. Inventaré algo, pero tenemos que vernos.- agregó.

Por supuesto.- reaccionó. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado, sino infinitamente mejor.

Bolivar y Alsina, a las 22:30. Mañana.- indicó. Sin esperar respuesta, lo besó fugazmente y volvió a entrar en su casa.

Y él, quedó fuera de la puerta, totalmente petrificado. No podía creer que las cosas hubieran salido tan bien. El que ella lo hubiera incitado a encontrarse puertas afuera, sólo comprobaba su teoría: Ginny seguía amándolo tanto como él a ella.

Con una nueva motivación en su corazón; con energías renovadas y la promesa de volver a verla al día siguiente, caminó hasta el hotel en el que tenía reservada una habitación, a más de cincuenta cuadras de la casa de Ginny.

Nada podía alterar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Nada. Se sentía el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo, y nada podría cambiarlo. El saber que su amor seguía siendo correspondido después de tantos años, le hizo comprender que, después de todo, el destino no era tan cruel.

°°°°°

El día había llegado.

Después de tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, viajaba a Argentina. Terminaba una de las etapas más importantes de su vida, aunque todavía no lo supiera. Empezaba una de las más dolorosas, aunque todavía no lo supiera.

Cerró su valija y el cierre del bolso que tenía a un lado. Giró sobre sus talones y contempló los papeles sobre la mesa de luz.

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos. Los tomó con la mano derecha y los observó por largo rato. Todas sus esperanzas... todos los riesgos que estaba tomando... todo su futuro se reducía a aquellos papeles.

Un grito de su madre, escaleras abajo, la sacó de su hipnotismo.

¡Ginny¡Vamos¡Llegarás tarde! –

Volvió a abrir la valija y puso los papeles en una pequeña carpeta de tres solapas, guardándola delicadamente en un compartimiento aquella.

La volvió a cerrar y tomó por la manija. Colgó la tira más larga de su bolso a su hombro derecho.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las endebles escaleras que comunicaban toda la casa.

Llegó hasta el piso inferior y encontró a sus padres y hermanos gemelos esperándola.

Todos tenían una mirada confusa. Los cuatro la miraban con el mayor de los orgullos, y a la vez, con la mayor de las tristezas.

Ése fue el primer momento, de los muchos que iban a venir, en el que dudó de su decisión. ¿Y si viajar cambiaba tan radicalmente su vida como toda su familia había advertido¿Y si las cosas no funcionaban¿Si extrañaba demasiado y decidía volver, sin haber hecho nada¿Si se estaba equivocando? Infinitas preguntas sin respuestas cruzaron su mente en menos de un instante.

Y no tuvo tiempo de responderlas.

Su madre avanzó hacia ella y la atrapó en uno de sus consabidos abrazos. En cualquier otro momento, ella hubiera intentado zafarse de su madre, pero no en ése. Sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que volvieran a verse. Sabía que pasarían muchas cosas hasta que volvieran a verse. Sabía que ya no sería la misma Ginny la próxima vez que se vieran.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, tratando de recordarse mutuamente, hasta que su padre llamó la atención con un suave carraspeo.

Vamos Gin. No llegarás al... al... ¿cómo es que se llama?- preguntó, robándoles una sonrisa a los presentes.

Avión, papá.- dijo ella, cariñosamente. Se separó de su madre y se acercó a su padre, envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo. –Te extrañaré mucho, papi.- declaró.

Yo también, linda.- respondió Arthur, acariciando esa cabellera pelirroja que tanto quería. –Yo también.- agregó, besando la frente de su hija.

Ginny se separó de su padre y abrazó correspondientemente a Fred y George.

Y ustedes dos, compórtense.- advirtió, extendiendo un dedo índice y señalándolos. Y ellos respondieron con un abrazo inolvidable. –Los quiero, hermanos.-

Nosotros también.- respondieron, entre sollozos.

Vamos, Gin- dijo su padre. –Los chicos te esperan afuera para llevarte.-

Está bien.- volvió hasta el pie de la escalera y volvió a cargar su valija y bolso. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, con un deseo inmenso de nunca llegar a ella.

Cuando estuvo en el umbral, volteó a ver a su familia por ultima vez. Por ultima vez en mucho tiempo. Tal vez demasiado.

_-Adiós familia_.- dijo en un español precario. Molly y Arthur ampliaron sus sonrisas de tristeza, acompañadas ahora de lágrimas de eterna añoranza.

_-Goodbye, darling_.- respondieron a la vez.

Fred y George corrieron hasta la puerta y la atraparon una vez más en un cariñoso abrazo. –Te queremos mucho. Vuelve pronto.- pidieron, con cara de cachorros mal consentidos.

Escribe en cuanto llegues.- agregó Molly.

Sí mamá. Nos mantenemos en contacto. Siempre.- Ginny traspasó el umbral que la separaba de su destino y volteó una última vez su cabeza. –Adiós.-

°°°°°

1:"y cariño deberías saber que yo nunca podría seguir adelante sin ti. Ojos verdes.". Coldplay, _Green Eyes_, "A rush of blood to the head".

Bien, hasta aquí el noveno capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review (por favor!).

Saludos!


	11. Capitulo 10

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 10 

_Let's spend the night together _

_Now I need you more than ever(1)_

Ya es la hora, Anne.- avisó Harry. –El tren llegará a las 11 y ya son 10 y media. Si no salimos llegaremos tarde.-

Su esposa estaba sentada frente a la computadora, escribiendo algo, cuyo contenido Harry desconocía.

Ve tú. Estoy segura de que Lily no se ofenderá.- respondió, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

¿Qué estas diciendo, mujer?.- preguntó él, indignado. –¿Tu hija llega después de pasar todo el año en el colegio y no vas a ir a recibirla¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?-

No es tan terrible tampoco, Harry.- replicó Anne, aun con la vista fija en la pantalla de la computadora. –No pasará nada. Sólo dile que estaba ocupada con el trabajo, como de hecho lo estoy.-

Harry caminó hasta la silla frente al aparato de la discordia y se quedó parado frente a su esposa. –No voy a decirle absolutamente nada. Si tú quieres tomar actitudes inapropiadas, es tu problema. Yo no responderé por ti.- declaró.

Llevaban varios meses así. Las discusiones eran constantes y surgían por cualquier inconveniente, aunque fuera mínimo.

La verdad era que después de 15 años, las cosas se estaban desgastando entre ellos. Sobre todo, porque Harry nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo que era cuando Anne viajó a Roma. Porque Harry nunca había podido olvidar a Ginny.

Eso era algo que ambos sabían, aunque lo negaran con su silencio. Aunque callaran ante lo evidente. Aunque fingieran que no veían lo que sucedía.

La farsa estaba llegando a su fin, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera, a su matrimonio le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Sí, como quieras.- respondió, indiferente. –Yo sé como tratar con mi hija, por si no lo sabías.- dijo, mirándolo por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

Harry se quedó callado a falta de algo inteligente e hiriente que decir.

Me voy. Si no, llegaré tarde.- caminó hasta mesa del living y tomó sus llaves y las del auto de la canastita colocada cobre ésa, para guardarlas. –Espero que cuando volvamos no estés todavía ocupada con esa caja estupefaciente.- dijo, refiriéndose al procesador, volviendo hasta el cuarto de trabajo de su esposa y hablándole desde el marco de la puerta.

Estoy trabajando. Déjame en paz por favor, de una vez por todas.- pidió impaciente, deteniendo sus manos sobre el teclado y bajando la mirada.

Como quieras.- respondió él. Bajó las escaleras que comunicaban la planta baja con el primer piso de la casa y salió de la misma, dando un portazo que Anne escuchó claramente desde donde estaba.

Gotas de frustración brotaron de sus ojos a borbotones.

No quería reconocerlo, pero sabía que ya nada podía hacer por salvar su matrimonio. Ya nada podía hacer para que la sombra que se interponía entre ella y Harry se alejara, se disolviera.

Ya nada podía hacer para borrar a Ginny Weasley de su corazón.

°°°°°

¡Ron, Hermione!- exclamó Anne, entrando en el living de la suite que ella y Harry ocupaban en un reconocido hotel romano. Se acercó a ellos para saludarlos. –¿Cómo están, tanto tiempo sin vernos?- preguntó alegremente, sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

Bien, muy bien, gracias.- respondió Hermione, amable.

¿Han traído a Thomas?- preguntó. –La única vez que lo vi era apenas un recién nacido.- contó, mirando a su esposo, quien estaba sentado en el sillón individual frente a ellos.

En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y un niño de unos cinco años salió de él y llegó corriendo hasta el living, para saltar en el regazo de su padrino.

¿Te has lavado las manos, Thomas?- preguntó Hermione.

Sí, mamá.- respondió el niño. Miró hacia el sillón en el que estaban sentados sus padres y vio a Anne. -¿Quién es ella, tío Harry?- preguntó con interés.

Ella es mi esposa, Thomas. Tía Anne.- presentó Harry.

¿Tu esposa?- repitió extrañado el niño. Frunció el entrecejo, pensando.

Hola, Thomas.- saludó Anne, en medio de los pensamientos del niño. -¿Sabes? Nosotros ya nos conocíamos.- contó. –Cuando naciste, te fuimos a visitar. El tío Harry y yo.- sonrió al niño, intentando ganarse su simpatía.

Pero Thomas seguía con el entrecejo fruncido y miraba alternativamente a Anne y a su padrino.

Pero...- empezó. -¿No se supone que debes querer a tu esposa, tío?- preguntó finalmente.

Sí. Por supuesto, Thomas. Y yo quiero mucho a Anne. La amo.- dijo, tratando de sonar convincente, mirando de reojo a sus amigos, sentados a un lado de Anne.

Por su parte, Ron y Hermione miraban la escena incrédulos. Si el niño no se dominaba su impulso de sinceridad, terminaría revelando los sentimientos de Harry hacia Ginny, los cuales conocía por propia boca de él. Harry se los había revelado, inconscientemente, en una visita que había echo a sus amigos en su casa de Texas.

A pesar de su edad, Thomas era un niño muy avispado, que entendía los asuntos de grandes tan bien como si fuera uno de ellos. Y que tenía la memoria de un elefante.

Pero tu me dijiste que amabas a tía Ginny.- replicó el niño, sin darse por vencido ante la declaración de su padrino.

Harry vio con terror cómo la cara de Anne se tornaba más y más roja.

Hora de ir a dormir, Thomas.- dijo de repente Hermione, en un intento por salvar la situación. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Thomas por debajo de sus bracitos y lo paró en el suelo, tomando su mano y sacándolo de la habitación, por sobre los reclamos del niño.

Bueno.- dijo Ron, vacilante. La situación no podía tornarse más incómoda. –Creo que me voy a ayudar a Hermione. Nos vemos.- saludó, saliendo de la suite de su amigo. Dejándolo en una de las situaciones más tensas que hubiera vivido jamás. (2)

°°°°°

No, por favor. No quiero viajar en avión..- pedía Harry, haciendo muecas sufrimiento a su amiga para convencerla. –Tomemos un traslador¿si?- propuso, poniendo cara de niño mal consentido.

Anne no pudo reprimir más la carcajada que pugnaba por liberarse. Lo miró con ternura y finalmente aceptó la propuesta de él.

Bueno, como quieras.- dijo. –-El avión no se ofenderá si una vez viajo por medios mágicos.- agregó. –Pero volvemos en avión.- aseguró.

Gracias, Anne.- agradeció Harry, besándola en la mejilla y yéndose a la cocina.

Ante su gesto, ella se llevó la mano derecha a la mejilla y tocó con las yemas de sus dedos el lugar donde los labios de su amigo habían estado hacía tan sólo unos segundos, como si quisiera revivir aquella insignificante demostración de cariño.

Hacía poco tiempo que vivían juntos, sólo como amigos. Harry aún tenía esperanzas de que Ginny regresara, a pesar de que ella se había ido hacía tres años y había dejado de responder a sus cartas hacía más de dos; y ese hecho no permitía que viera la posibilidad que tenía con Anne. La oportunidad que Anne le ofrecía. Todo el amor que le ofrecía.

En esa ocasión discutían cómo viajarían a visitar a Ron y Hermione. Sus amigos les habían escrito desde Estados Unidos, anunciando el nacimiento de su primer hijo, Thomas. Harry y Anne respondieron inmediatamente a la carta, asegurando que en un futuro no demasiado lejano, viajarían a conocer al bebé.

Desde la cocina, le llegó el sonido de la voz de Harry.

¿Crees que Ginny viaje a conocer al niño también?-

°°°°°

Salió de La Madriguera y enseguida vio a Ron, Hermione y Harry, que la esperaban en el jardín para acompañarla hasta el aeropuerto.

¿Lista, hermana?- preguntó Ron, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.

Si. Lista.- aseguró ella.

Vamos entonces.- dijo su hermano, guiándola hasta el garaje de la casa, donde estaba guardo el auto que su padre había comprado el verano anterior.

Los cuatro subieron al auto, Ron al volante y Hermione en el asiento del acompañante.

En el asiento trasero, incómodos, y no precisamente por el auto, iban Harry y Ginny, quien había dejado su valija y su bolso en el baúl.

Durante el trayecto desde la casa hasta el aeropuerto, ninguno habló demasiado. La única que intentó quebrar el hielo fue Hermione, pero no fue secundada por ninguno de los otros tres pasajeros del automóvil.

Finalmente, después de cuarenta y cinco interminables minutos de viaje, arribaron al aeropuerto de Londres.

Harry fue el primero en bajar del auto, dando el primer signo de vida desde que habían partido de La Madriguera.

Caminó hacia la parte trasera del coche y abrió el baúl, para tomar el equipaje de Ginny. Al ver que ella quería tomarlo, se ofreció a llevarlo hasta donde fuera necesario.

Yo lo llevo, Gin.- ofreció. –No te preocupes.- dijo.

Está bien. Gracias, Harry.- repuso ella, intentando tomar las valijas de todas formas.

Deja que yo las lleve, por favor.- pidió Harry, en un tono de voz extraño, que Ginny no pudo definir. Eso la dejó desconcertada. Lo miró a los ojos e intentó definir que era lo que le estaba pasando por la mente en esos momentos.

Al no conseguirlo, desvió su mirada hacia su hermano, que llamaba su atención en ese momento.

Vamos Gin.- dijo, tomándola por un brazo y guiándola hacia el interior del aeropuerto. Detrás de ellos, caminaban Harry y Hermione.

Ésta se acercó más a su amigo. -¿Y bien¿Qué haces que no le has dicho nada aún? Se irá antes de que te decidas a hacerlo, Harry.- advirtió.

Él siguió caminando, como si su amiga no le hubiera dicho nada.

¿Dónde tienes que ir, Gin?.- preguntó Ron.

Puerta diez.- respondió ella, con voz cansina.

Por allá.- señaló Hermione con el dedo, unos cuantos metros más adelante.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron frente a ellos una escalera mecánica, que tenía un cartel indicador, que proclamaba _Gates 1-10, _a un lado.

Subieron por ella y llegaron hasta el mostrador bajo la indicación de _Gate 10_, donde un empleado controlaba pasaportes y pasajes.

A un lado, la gente depositaba su equipaje en una banda automática. Por imitación, Harry dejó el bolso y la valija de Ginny allí y observó cómo la cinta se los tragaba, tratando de desviar su atención de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Por su parte, Ginny entregaba al empleado sus documentos y pasaje.

Que tenga un buen viaje, señorita.- deseó, devolviéndole los papeles.

La chica los tomó y giró sobre sus talones, para ver a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, acercándose a ella.

Su amiga la atrapó en un abrazo fraternal, que selló con un _Cuídate, Gin_ en su oído.

Te quiero mucho, amiga.- dijo ella, tratando de contener la emoción que se acumulaba en su pecho.

Hermione finalmente se separó de ella, para que Ron pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Ginny.- aseguró, tomando el rostro de su hermana menor entre sus manos. –No sabes cuanto.- agregó, besando su frente con gesto paternal.

Gracias, Ron.- agradeció ella, con una sonrisa de sincera gratitud impresa en su cara.

Su hermano rompió el abrazo y Harry avanzó con paso vacilante hacia ella. Al ver que no tenía la suficiente confianza como para hacer lo que los dos anteriores habían echo, Ginny avanzó con paso resuelto hacia él y facilitó su empresa, al ser ella quien lo abrazara.

Te quiero, Harry.- confesó, incapaz de contenerse. –Te amo.- dijo, tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos y minándolo a los ojos, tal como su hermano había echo con ella.

Él sintió todo el valor que pudiera caber en su cuerpo, acumularse en su garganta.

Te amo, Ginny.- declaró. –Desde hace dos años que te amo con locura. Y siempre lo haré.- aseguró. Y selló su confesión con el beso con más sentimiento que daría en toda su vida.

Cuando se separaron, escucharon una voz distorsionada que provenía de los parlantes decir _Último llamado para el vuelo 8965, abordando por la puerta número 10, con destino a Buenos Aires, Argentina._

Esperaré por ti, Gin. El tiempo que sea necesario.- prometió Harry.

No. No puedo irme ahora, Harry. No ahora que sé lo que sientes por mí. No.- negaba ella, con su rostro ya colmado por las lágrimas.

Si, debes irte.- dijo Harry. –Sé cuánto has luchado por esto. Y no voy a dejar que lo tires por la borda. Debes irte. Yo estaré esperando por ti, Gin. Siempre.-

Su promesa se perdió entre el ruido del aeropuerto y las advertencias del empleado, quien decía algo que sonaba como _Señorita, ya estamos por cerrar la puerta._

No quiero dejarte, Harry.- replicó Ginny. –No ahora.-

Si, debes irte.- repitió él, una vez más. –No olvides que yo te estaré esperando, Gin. Siempre.-

Consolidó sus palabras posando sus labios sobre los de ella una vez más.

Al separarse, Ginny lo miró a los ojos, tratando de confirmar sus palabras. Comprobó que lo que él le decía no era más que la verdad.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó fugazmente, por última vez.

Se separó de él y corrió hasta la puerta, que el empleado sostenía con impaciencia.

Antes de que se cerrara, miró una última vez esos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaría. Él la miró de la misma forma.

Las palabras sobraban.

_Te amo_.

°°°°°

1: "Gastemos la noche juntos. Ahora te necesito más que nunca": The Rolling Stones, _Let's spend the night together_, "Flowers"

2: Los borrachos y los niños NO MIENTEN! )

Bueno, he terminado, al fin! Un tanto más largo que siempre, pero era necesario.

Les cuento que quedan sólo dos capítulos, más un epílogo, que ya está escrito. Así que todo lo que les queda a ustedes, es dejar reviews! Por favor!

Saludos!


	12. Capitulo 11

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 11

_I don´t care what other people say _

_I'm going to love you, anyway(1)_

¿Thomas?- preguntó Ron, extrañado.

Sí, Thomas.- repitió Hermione. -¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó a su vez.

Que es el nombre del hermano de Anne.- respondió, enojado. -¿Porqué quieres ponerle a nuestro hijo el nombre de ese patán? Después de todo lo que te hizo pasar...-

Oh, vamos- dijo ella, riéndose levemente. -¿Te vas a enojar por eso?.- cuestionó divertida.

Pero a él no le causaba mucha gracia.

No sé de que te ríes.- respondió secamente, levantándose del sillón en el que estaban sentados.

Ron.- llamó. -¿Estás hablando en serio?.-

Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué crees? Como si me causara gracia acordarme de ese maldito.-

No estamos hablando de él, Ron, por favor. Estamos hablando de nuestro hijo. Y no tienes porque ponerte así. Sólo fue una propuesta. Si tanto te molesta, buscaré otro nombre y punto.- terminó, ahora ella también enojada.

Hermione se levantó del sillón, sosteniendo su abultado vientre. Se dirigió enojada hacia el cuarto.

En el living, Ron aún lidiaba con sus pensamientos. _Es inconcebible. Definitivamente no. No la dejaré ponerle ese nombre al niño. Ni que estuviera loco. _Su perorata fue interrumpida por el sonido de leves sollozos que venían del cuarto.

Extrañado, volteó sobre sus pies y caminó hacia la fuente de aquel sonido que lo había distraído.

Allí, sentada en su cama, encontró a Hermione, sollozando, con las manos alrededor de su abdomen. Últimamente, estaba muy inestable con respecto a sus emociones.

Se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Se acercó hasta ella con paso vacilante, sin saber cómo podría llegar a reaccionar su temperamental mujer embarazada de siete meses.

Con cuidado, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de ella, acercándola más a él. Ella simplemente dejó de sollozar y se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido.

Si no quieres llamarlo Thomas, lo llamaremos de otra forma.- dijo, después de unos minutos.

No. Si tu quieres que se llame Thomas, Thomas se llamará.- aseguró, para luego darle un dulce beso en la frente.

¿De verdad?- preguntó ella, con emoción contenida, levantando la mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando no te haga recordar a ese idiota.- aseveró él, levantando el dedo, ahora en tono jocoso.

Gracias, amor.- agradeció ella, premiándolo con un beso.

°°°°°

El traslador los llevó directamente a la oficina destinada a los arribos internacionales del ministerio de la magia estadounidense.

Un oficinista con cara de pocos amigos sostenía una lista a un lado de la zona de llegada, tildando los nombres de los recién llegados.

¿Harry Potter y Anne Wilson?.-preguntó con voz cansina.

Exactamente.- respondió amablemente Anne.

Por allá.- indicó el hombre, señalando las ventanillas al fondo de la oficina.

Caminaron hacia donde el hombre les había indicado y allí, otra oficinista, un poco más amable que el anterior, les pidió sus pasaportes y visas mágicas.

Ellos se las entregaron y la joven los controló, para luego devolvérselos, informando que ya tenían vía libre por los Estados Unidos, por el término de una semana en calidad de visitantes.

De querer extender su estadía en el país, deberían tramitar el nuevo pase al término de dicho plazo.

Los jóvenes agradecieron su atención y, tomando sus valijas –que acababan de llegar por medio de otro traslador-, bajaron dos pisos, hasta el vestíbulo, donde habían acordado que Ron los esperaría.

Una vez allí, miraron a los lados, buscando la presencia de su amigo.

Parece que aún no ha llegado.- comentó Anne, al no verlo por ningún lado.

Así parece.- confirmó Harry. –Vamos a sentarnos en esas sillas¿si?.- propuso a su amiga.

Está bien.- aceptó ella.

Caminaron hacia la zona destinada a la espera y tomaron asiento en las incómodas sillas destinadas a tal fin.

Esperaron por unos veinte minutos, que ocuparon en charlas ansiosas acerca del niño al que habían ido a conocer.

Al cabo de ese tiempo, Ron apareció agitado por la entrada principal del ministerio, mirando de un lado a otro, buscándolos.

Al verlos, se acercó rápidamente a ellos, que se habían levantado de sus asientos al verlo.

¡Harry¡Anne! Que gusto verlos.- saludó con tono alegre.

Lo mismo digo, amigo.- dijo Harry, abrazándolo fraternalmente por escasos segundos.

Hola, Ron. Tanto tiempo.- comentó Anne, saludándolo a su vez con un beso en la mejilla.

¿Vamos?.- preguntó apurado Ron. –Tengo el auto mal estacionado en la entrada.- informó.

Vamos.- repitió Harry, tomando sus valijas, mientras que Anne hacía lo propio.

Caminaron hacia la salida y, una vez afuera, subieron al auto de Ron, quien subió en el asiento del conductor.

El viaje duró unos veinte minutos, en los que los tres hablaron de los cuatro años que habían pasado separados y de cómo habían cambiado sus vidas en ese lapso de tiempo.

Inevitablemente, Ginny fue uno de los tópicos.

No se que fue lo que pasó.- decía Harry, con cierta angustia escondida en su voz. –Pensé que todo había salido bien.- expuso. –Le dije que la amaba, me dijo que me amaba... no sé que pudo pasar para que desapareciera así...- terminó, abatido.

En el asiento de atrás, el corazón de Anne se encogía a cada palabra.

Podía tolerar que Harry ignorara sus sentimientos por él, pero el que hablara de Ginny con esa angustia, con esa añoranza... El que Harry ignorara todas sus indirectas, todas sus insinuaciones, se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Y si a eso le sumaba que él hablara todo el tiempo de Ginny, de cuánto la extrañaba... de cuánto la amaba...

Vivir con él y tener que reprimir sus ganas de confesarle todo de una vez por todas, se hacía cada vez más difícil. Vivir con él y a su vez tenerlo tan lejos... tan distante... tan indiferente...

Escuchó la voz de Ron desde algún lugar respondiéndole a Harry

No. Ella vino la semana pasada.-

¿No le dijiste que nosotros veníamos hoy?.-

Si.- afirmó Ron. –Por eso vino la semana pasada.- completó, con cierta reserva.

Habían llegado a la casa.

Ron detuvo el automóvil y bajó rápidamente, escapando de la incómoda situación que había provocado.

Harry bajó rápidamente del coche detrás de Ron, olvidándose de que había una persona mas en el mismo. Anne bajó tras de él.

¿Qué?- preguntó, incrédulo, en la parte trasera del automóvil, a Ron. -¿Qué estás diciendo?-

Ron calló. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no tendría que haber dicho nada.

Eso. Ginny vino la semana pasada porque ustedes venían ésta- repitió.

Anne vio cómo la cara de Harry pasaba por diferentes estadios: sorpresa, desconcierto, tristeza... y terror.

Terror al saber que Ginny lo estaba evitando. Terror ante la perspectiva de haberla perdido. Terror ante la perspectiva de haber perdido al amor de su vida.

°°°°°

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, cuando vio algo que la dejó estática.

Allí estaba su reciente novio, Thomas, besando descaradamente a Lavander Brown.

Su respiración se aceleró de la indignación.

Salió corriendo en dirección contraria, directamente a la sala común de Griffindor.

°°°°°

¿Quieres decirme qué era lo que hacías con Parkinson?- preguntó, enojada e indignada.

Nada, linda.- respondió el muy cara dura, con cara de inocente.

Oh.- dijo ella irónicamente. –¿Ahora resulta que besarla no es nada, no?- continuó, con el mismo tono.

Él se quedó callado.

Ella, supo que era el momento de terminar con toda aquella tortura. Ya no iba a dejar que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Y después de lo de Lavander.- agregó, con ira contenida. –Después de que te perdoné habiéndote agarrado con las manos en la masa...- tomó aire por unos segundos y siguió con su acusador discurso. -¿Quién crees que eres¿Crees que puedes andar con cualquiera enfrente de mis narices? Está muy equivocado, Thomas.- declaró. –Si piensas que puedes jugar conmigo como se te de la gana, estás totalmente equivocado. Esto se termina en este preciso momento.- aseguró.

No, Hermione.- pidió desesperado. –Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.- dijo, tratando de acercársele.

No parece.- replicó ella, alejándose de su alcance. –Y no me importa lo que digas. Esto se acabó. Y no quiero que ni te me acerques.- advirtió, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Giró por el pasillo hacia la izquierda y la vio allí sentada, sola. Abrazaba sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondía su cabeza entre ésas.

Caminó hacia ella, intrigado.

¿Que pasa, Herms? – preguntó, sentándose en cuclillas frente a ella.

Hermione levantó su cabeza ante el llamado de atención y lo miró con ojos cristalinos.

Lo hizo de nuevo, Ron.- contestó simplemente, para ver cómo la cara de su amigo se coloreaba de ira cada vez más.

Ese maldito... ¿Quién se cree que es?.- dijo en un susurro lleno de coraje. Atinó a levantarse y salir corriendo de allí, seguramente en busca de Thomas, pero su amiga se lo impidió tomándolo por un brazo.

No, Ron.- advirtió. –Lo he dejado. Ya no puedo soportar que juegue así conmigo.- contó, con la voz quebrada.

Él, simplemente atinó a acercarse a ella y consolarla en un abrazo amistoso, que duró más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera podido pronosticar.

Gracias, Ron.- agradeció ella, con su cara escondida en el pecho de su amigo. –Gracias por estar siempre que te necesito.- dijo, levantando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos. –No sabes cuánto significa para mí.- terminó.

Él se quedó sin palabras. Había estado buscando el momento apropiado. Si no era ése, no sabía cual podría ser.

Lo hago porque te quiero, Herms.- declaró con voz temblorosa. Juntó valor y prosiguió. –Porque te amo, desde el día que te conozco.-

¿Qué?.- preguntó confusa. -¿Qué estas diciendo?.-

La verdad. Te amo, Hermione. Sólo eso.- ahora que había empezado, nada detendría su acceso de sinceridad.

Jugó con uno de sus mechones de cabello, mientras ella intentaba pronunciar palabra.

No... No se qué decir, Ron.- dijo finalmente.

Nada. No tienes que decir nada.- aseguró él. –Simplemente quería que lo supieras.- agregó, colocando su pelo por detrás de su oreja y levantándose. –Nos vemos.- dijo, con una cuota mínima de decepción en su voz.

Espera.- consiguió decir Hermione.

Se levantó también y lo alcanzó a pocos metros de donde habían estado sentados.

Yo también te quiero, Ron.- declaró al fin. –Yo también te amo.- aclaró.

¿En serio¿Estás hablando en serio?.- preguntó él, incrédulo.

Por supuesto.- contestó ella, con una amplia sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

Inseguro, él acercó sus labios a los de ella y los fundió en el beso que inició todo. En el beso que inició una historia de amor que duraría toda su vida. La historia de su vida. El amor de su vida.

°°°°°

1: "No me importa lo que otra gente diga. Yo voy a amarte de todas formas": The White Stripes, _In the Cold, Cold Night_, "Elephant".

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy.

Un poco de la historia de Ron y Hermione, antes de terminar.

Queda sólo un capítulo! Dejen Reviews!

Saludos!


	13. Capitulo 12 Primera Parte

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo final – 1° parte

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?(1)_

Hola, amor.- saludó Pero, dándole un corto y tierno beso.

Hola.- respondió ella, con voz dulce, correspondiendo al gesto.

Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó. Comenzaron su caminata por el Jardín Botánico de Buenos Aires.

¿Cómo has estado?.- preguntó él, después de unos minutos de paseo.

Bien- afirmó ella. -¿Y tú?-

Muy bien, gracias.-

¿Y tu esposa?-

°°°°°

Ginny, te presento a Pedro, mi primo.- anunció Laura. –Ginny, Pedro. Pedro, Ginny.- presentó, a la vez que los señalaba cuando decía el nombre de cada uno.

Mucho gusto.- dijo él, sonriendo a Ginny y extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

Ella la tomó, cohibida.

Igualmente.- respondió, esbozando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Laura, notando la incomodidad de su amiga, estampó en su rostro un gesto malicioso.

Bueno...- dijo, balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante sobre sus pies. –Voy a buscar mis cosas¿sí?- agregó inocentemente. –Mientras, ustedes podrían charlar.- remató, empujando levemente con su mano derecha a Ginny hacia donde estaba su primo.

Luego, caminó desenvuelta por el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos de la casa, hasta que sus pasos ya no se oyeron en la sala de estar.

Pedro tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano e invitó a Ginny a hacer lo mismo.

Con sus mejillas tornándose del color de su cabello, ella lo hizo, aunque a una distancia prudente de él.

¿De dónde conoces a Laura?.- rompió el hielo Pedro. Se le escuchaba seguro, acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

Del profesorado.- respondió la pelirroja.

¿Y de dónde vienes? Noté que tu español no es demasiado bueno aún.- comentó. –Sin ánimos de ofender, por supuesto.- advirtió, levantando su dedo en señal de atención, en broma.

Ginny sintió el color de sus mejillas apagarse y soltó una ligera risa al escuchar el comentario de él.

Soy inglesa.- contó. –Y, como has notado, aún no termino de hablar bien castellano.- confirmó.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- preguntó él, tomando de la mesa ratona frente a ellos un vaso de _Coca-Cola_. Al llevárselo a la boca, cambió su gesto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo repentinamente. –Pero que grosero.- dijo. –No te he ofrecido nada de tomar.- agregó, dejando el vaso de nuevo en su lugar y tocando su frente con una de sus manos. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?.- ofreció al fin.

Bueno, gracias.- respondió Ginny, ya sonriendo ampliamente.

Él se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Laura. –Ven.- invitó.

Ginny se levantó de donde estaba y lo siguió, confiada.

Entraron en la primer habitación a la derecha, una amplia y moderna cocina.

¿Qué prefieres?.- preguntó Pedro, abriendo la puerta de la lujosa y plateada heladera. –Puedo ofrecerte jugo de naranjas, _Coca, 7up, _agua, _Terma, _granadina.- enumeró, con la cabeza metida en el artefacto, mientras Ginny fruncía el entrecejo más y más, al escuchar todos esos extraños nombres, de bebidas obviamente argentinas. Decidió cortar por lo sano.

Con agua estará bien, gracias.- dijo.

Vamos con el agua entonces.- confirmó él, sacando su cabeza y una jarra baja de la heladera.

Sacó un vaso largo de la alacena sobre su cabeza y sirvió agua en él.

Aquí tienes.- dijo, alargándolo hacia Ginny.

Gracias.- agradeció ella, tomándolo distraídamente con una mano. Se le resbaló de las manos y el contenido del vaso cayó entero sobre su remera. -_Fuck_ – soltó, indignada.

Mira nada más.- se burló Pedro, divertido. –La niña inglesa vuelca su agua.-

Ginny lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Al ser un caluroso día de primavera, sólo llevaba puesta una remera con mangas cortas, rosada.

Al contacto con el agua, la prenda se había pegado a su cuerpo. Al notarlo, sintió un calor incontenible subirle por todo el cuerpo y concentrarse en sus mejillas, coloreándolas de un intenso color carmesí.

Voy por Laura.- anunció. –Ella debe tener alguna remera para prestarme.-

Pero si te ves muy bien así.- escuchó decir a Pedro cuando estaba por salir de la habitación.

Lo miró, extrañada.

¿Qué?

Él no respondió. Ella lo vio acercarse con gesto seductor, y se quedó estática. Parecía que la hubieran clavado al suelo.

Pedro avanzó hasta ella, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y pasando su mano libre por su rojo cabello.

Te ves muy bien así.- repitió, susurrando sobre sus labios.

La distancia que separaba sus bocas desapareció en un instante, cuando Pedro posó sus labios sobre los de Ginny.

Al principio, sólo lo dejó hacer, incapaz de moverse o reaccionar.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos, cuando la acción comenzaba a tornarse más intensa, correspondió a aquel robado y apasionado beso.

°°°°°

¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntaron a la vez. Como buen caballero, Pedro intentó ceder la palabra.

Dime.- dijo.

No. Habla tú.- respondió Ginny. _Así tendré más tiempo_.

Estaba completamente decidido. Ya no podía seguir soportando esa farsa.

Aquella tarde, ordenando las cosas en el ático, había descubierto algo que la había tenido pensando durante toda la noche, mientras esperaba la llegada de su esposo a casa.

Revisando álbumes de fotografías, había encontrado las mágicas, tomadas hacia más de veinte años en Inglaterra.

En una de ellas, Harry, Ron, Hermione y ella, saludaban sonrientes a la cámara. Esa imagen, congelada el ultimo día de colegio de los primeros tres, la había echo volver en el tiempo y desear nunca haberse ido.

¿Cómo sería todo si no hubiera viajado¿Cómo sería su vida si estuviera aún en Inglaterra¿Harry y ella estarían juntos¿Vivirían una vida de monotonía e inconformismo, como la que ella estaba viviendo?

Había descubierto varias veces a Pedro hablando en susurros por teléfono; perfume de mujer ajena en su ropa; marcas de labial en su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que la engañaba. ¿Pero que podía hacer al respecto? Si se separaba de él, quedaría sola a merced de una sociedad a la que nunca se había terminado de adaptar. Quedaría sola. Habiendo sacrificado una vida entera al lado de su único y verdadero amor, sólo por no herir a quien la hería en el presente.

Pero todos esos pensamientos conformistas y resignados se habían desvanecido en el momento en que vio aquella fotografía.

Aquella fotografía le demostraba que ella había elegido su futuro. Que el destino y el azar le tenían preparada otra vida, que ella rechazó no gentilmente.

El destino le había ofrecido una segunda oportunidad quince años antes, en un maravilloso, inolvidable y doloroso mes que había pasado en su país natal. Y ella la había rechazado una vez más.

Pero ahora era su oportunidad de revertir las cosas. Si dejaba a Pedro ahora, no tenía de qué sentirse culpable. Él la engañaba. Traicionaba su confianza a sus espaldas. Ya no le debía nada.

Con esa determinación en su mente, esperó la llegada de su esposo desde su trabajo.

Él, había llegado un poco más tarde. Traía una seria cara de preocupación. Pero determinada como estaba, nada podía alterar su decisión.

Bueno, si así lo prefieres.- dijo él. –Pero lo que tengo que decirte no es demasiado agradable.- declaró, con la voz un tanto quebrada. –Ven.- ofreció su mano a Ginny, quien la tomó a regañadientes. –Sentémonos.- agregó, guiándola hacia el sillón, con tono serio y resignado a la vez.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, extrañada. Nunca lo había visto así.

¿Qué pasa, Pedro?- preguntó intrigada, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón, a su lado.

Bien. Esto no es fácil.- empezó, incómodo. –Sólo déjame hablar.- pidió. Sin darle tiempo a responder, continuó. –Habrás notado que llegué un poco más tarde. El medico me ha llamado al celular, justo cuando estaba por salir del trabajo. Dijo que tenía algo urgente que decirme, con respecto a los análisis que me hice la semana pasada.- tomó aire, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha. Ginny sólo lo dejó continuar. –Estoy muriendo, Gin.- declaró, dejando por fin explotar aquella carga de angustia que lo atormentaba desde hacía media hora, cuando había salido del consultorio del médico, que se manifestó mediante copiosas lágrimas que cayeron por sus ojos.

Y ella sólo atinó a abrazarlo, con la mayor cantidad de fuerza que pudo reunir.

°°°°°

¿Cómo estás, hermosa?- saludó Harry, besando la frente de su hija cariñosamente.

Bien papá.- contestó ella, sonriéndole ampliamente y besando la mejilla de su padre.

Papá Potter pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hija y caminó con ella hacia la salida de la estación de trenes.

Llegaron al lujoso auto y se subieron rápidamente. Él en el asiento del conductor, ella en el del acompañante.

Por unos minutos no cruzaron palabra, por lo que Harry decidió entablar charla.

¿Qué pasa, linda? Estás muy callada.-

¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta?.- preguntó Lily de repente, soltando un profundo suspiro.

¿Cómo?.- preguntó extrañado su padre, tratado de disimular la risa que amenazaba con escapársele.

Lily guardó silencio. No era su intención revelarle sus problemas amorosos a su padre, pero ya había metido la pata (2).

Puedes contármelo¿sabes?.- comentó casualmente Harry, al darse cuenta del asunto.

Está bien.- aceptó la muchacha finalmente, luego de escasos segundos de debate interno. -Él se llama Alan Parker. Está en quinto año, dos arriba mío.- empezó. –Lo conozco del equipo. Él es el guardián.- continuó. –Y es tan lindo, papá. No sabes cuánto. – terminó aspecto soñador, y hasta insano.

¿Y cuál es el problema?- cuestionó Harry, intrigado.

Él tiene novia. Y, aunque no te lo haya dicho, yo también.- confesó. Antes de que su padre tuviera tiempo de replicarle algo, continuó. –He hablado con él, sí. Y yo le gusto también.- contó.

Harry la miró incrédulo. Qué rápido que pasaba el tiempo...

Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema.- dijo. –Por más que él tenga novia y tu también, si lo que quieren los dos es estar juntos, deberían separarse de ellos y juntarse. No le veo tanta ciencia.- agregó, no sin sentir un pequeño retorcijón en el estómago que le reclamaba el estar mintiéndole a su hija. Sí le veía ciencia. Él no había podido hacerlo. Había sido demasiado avanzado y complicado para él luchar por el amor de su vida. Había sido demasiado avanzado y complicado decir la verdad, más allá de las consecuencias.

La voz de su hija hablándole de nuevo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, que habían ido a parar a Buenos Aires.

El problema es que, por más que nos separemos de nuestros respectivos novios, no podemos estar juntos.-

¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó, al tiempo pisaba levemente el freno y se detenía frente al semáforo en rojo (3).

Porque su novia, es una de mis mejores amigas. ¿Diana, de cuarto Ravenclaw?-

Oh. Diana.- comentó Harry, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. La amiga de su hija nunca le había caído bien. Debía confesar que la gente engreída como aquella muchacha nunca había sido de su agrado.

Sí, Diana. Y no pongas esa cara.- advirtió Lily, levantando el dedo índice.

Está bien, está bien.- aceptó él, mientras pisaba suavemente el acelerador, cuando el semáforo pasó a verde.

El caso es que, considerando lo celosa y posesiva que es ella, yo no quiero quedarme sin amiga, y él no quiere quedarse sin cara.- agregó Lily, al tiempo que dejaba salir una risita incontrolable. –El caso es que su novia es mi amiga, y mi novio es su amigo. Lo nuestro es algo completamente imposible.- terminó, reclinándose en el asiento.

Harry se quedó callado. Lo que su hija le contaba tenía mucho en común con lo que a él mismo le había pasado.

¿Qué dices tú, papá¿Qué debo hacer?- pidió consejo su hija.

Eso terminó de rematar su incertidumbre. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? Si él había pasado por lo mismo y no había echo nada¿qué autoridad tenía para decirle a su hija lo que debía hacer?

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó esas cinco semanas que había pasado con Ginny en Londres, hacía 15 años. Las preguntas que se había echo durante todo ese tiempo asaltaron su mente con más intensidad que nunca¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera echo lo que debería haber echo¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera terminado con toda aquella farsa, con todo aquel engaño, cuando debería haberlo echo¿Estarían Ginny y él juntos¿Estarían teniendo una crisis matrimonial como la que estaba teniendo con Anne?

¿Papá?- llamó su atención Lily. -¿Estás pensando en Ginny, no es cierto?- preguntó.

Si, hija.- reconoció él. La muchacha lo conocía tan bien que de nada valía querer ocultarlo. Después de todo, su hija conocía su historia con Ginny de su propia boca.

Bueno, tu sabes lo que opino de eso.- dijo la chica. –No voy a repetírtelo, otra vez.-

Lo sé, Lily. No necesito que lo hagas.- contestó. -¿Tu que piensas que hubiera pasado?- preguntó, virando el volante y guiando el automóvil hacia el garaje de su casa.

Pienso que yo no estaría aquí.- respondió ella. –Pero tu serías feliz.- agregó. –Serías más feliz de lo que has sido nunca, papá.- terminó, subiendo su ventanilla y sacando el seguro. –Y recuerda lo que te he dicho siempre.- dijo, poniendo la mano en la manija. –Aún puedes serlo.- bajó de auto y cerró la puerta, dejando a su padre en el mismo, sumido en un torrente de dudas.

¿Tenía razón su hija¿No sería demasiado tarde aún¿Tenía posibilidad alguna de corregir más de veinte años de errores?

Aquella parte culpable, aquella parte reprimida de su mente, le respondió inmediatamente que no. Que ya nada podría hacer. Que nada podría revertir lo que había echo. Que ya no tenía posibilidad alguna de recuperar a Ginny. Que ya no tenía posibilidad de ser feliz.

Pero esa voz fue reprimida por otra, mucho más fuerte: la esperanzada. Esa voz que se encargaba de recordarle todas las mañanas que podía cambiar su existencia y tener lo que siempre había querido. Esa voz que lo ayudaba a seguir adelante, con la promesa de algún día revertir la situación. Esa voz que ahora, le decía que terminara con todo y empezara de nuevo. Esa voz que le decía que volviera el principio.

Esa voz que lo incitaba a que fuera valiente. A que corriera los riesgos. A que arriesgara. A que persiguiera su sueño. A que soñara. A que amara.

°°°°°

1:"Esto podría ser el fin de todo. Así que ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos?": Keane, _Somewhere only we know_, "Hopes and Fears"

2: "Meter la pata" es lo que decimos en Argentina cuando alguien ha hecho una "macana", o sea, algo que no debía hacer, o que perjudica el objetivo final. Ej. : "Estaba haciendo mi trabajo de Teoría Literaria, pero metí la pata: cerré el Word sin guardar el archivo" P.

3: No tengo la menor idea de cómo es el sistema de semáforos inglés, así que será como es en Argentina: rojo-pare, verde-pase.

Capitulo semi-final.

Contra todo pronóstico, el capitulo original tiene cerca de 8 páginas de Word, así que va a ir partido en dos. Aquí está la primera parte. La segunda es sólo el encuentro de Harry y Ginny en Buenos Aires (que ya está escrito, pero recién llegué a la segunda revisión).

Cuando lo revise propiamente hablando y esté bien para publicarlo, lo haré. Supongo que esto será entre mañana y el sábado.

En fin... espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su review!

Saludos!


	14. Capitulo 12 Segunda Parte

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo final – 2da parte

_I can't feel Feel a thing  
I can't shout I can't scream  
Breathe it out Breathe it in  
All this love From within()_

Bolivar y Alsina. 22:30

Hacía 10 minutos, desde 22:20, una marea de jóvenes de 13 a 17 años había comenzado a salir del colegio, dirigiéndose hacia la esquina

Él esperaba por ella.

Al cabo de otros 5 minutos, 22:35, la vio. Caminaba apresurada por entre la marea de adolescentes.

Llegó a la esquina y lo miró. Una sonrisa, como robada, se dibujó en su rostro.

Hola.- saludó, dándole un discreto beso en la mejilla.

Hola.- contestó él, extrañado. Pensó que su recibimiento sería mucho más efusivo. Pero su duda no duró demasiado tiempo inconclusa.

Aquí no.- aclaró ella, dilucidándola. –Mis hijos están por salir y no quiero que me vean aquí. ¿Vamos?.- explicó, comenzando a caminar.

Harry la siguió rápidamente, poniéndose a su par.

Caminaron con cierta premura. Llegaron a la esquina y giraron a la derecha. Caminaron otra cuadra y entraron en el bar que había en la esquina. No cruzaron palabra durante el camino.

Al entrar en el recinto, Ginny lo guió hacia una escalera que bajaba, hacia el subsuelo.

Una vez allí, tomaron asiento.

Un mozo se les acercó y preguntó si querían ordenar algo.

Harry pidió un café doble, Ginny un capuchino.

Cuando el mesero se fue, cayeron en un silencio incómodo de nuevo.

Se veían después de 15 años. Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente desde ese mes que habían compartido en Inglaterra. De ese mes que había cambiado sus vidas, aunque no se hubiera visto. De ese mes que los había condenado a la infelicidad. De ese mes que había revivido, confirmado y eternizado su amor.

El primero en hablar fue Harry. Lo hizo con voz vacilante, dudosa.

Me separé de Anne hace unos tres meses.- contó. –Luego de que mi hija me hizo ver que aún valía la pena perseguir mi sueño.- agregó lentamente. –Luego de que mi hija me hizo ver que aún tenemos una posibilidad, Gin.- terminó dulcemente, acercando tímidamente su mano a la de ella.

¿Tienes una hija?.- preguntó ella, intentando desviar el tema.

Sabía perfectamente a que había ido Harry. Sabía perfectamente que había llegado a buscar una segunda oportunidad. Que había llegado a buscar su redención, la compensación por veintitrés años de añoranza.

Y sabía perfectamente que a ella le hubiera encantado dársela. Que le hubiera encantado empezar de nuevo. Dejar todo por él. Pero no podía hacerlo.

No ahora que Pedro la necesitaba más que nunca. Por más que él la engañara, Ginny le debía mucho.

A pesar de haber tomado la decisión de terminar con el matrimonio que lo unía a él, pasara lo que pasara, todo había cambiado cuando se enteró de que su marido tenía cáncer.

Todo había cambiado. La culpa que ya no sentía al saberse engañada, volvió inmediatamente al saber la trágica noticia.

Si.- contestó él, resignado al cambio de tema. Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando la billetera. La abrió y extrajo de la misma una foto de su hija. –Lily.- presentó, extendiéndosela a Ginny.

Ella la tomó entre sus manos, impresionada con su parecido a la jovencita. –Tiene 13.- contó Harry. –Se parece mucho a mi madre. A ti.- comentó, como al pasar.

Ginny trató de obviar el comentario, buscando en su cartera su propia billetera. Hizo lo mismo que había echo Harry, buscando una foto de sus gemelos.

Francisco y Nicolás.- presentó también, extendiendo la fotografía hacia él. Harry la miró. Notó inmediatamente la herencia Weasley en sus caras. –Tienen 14 y unos meses.- comentó.

Harry sintió el alma caérsele a los pies. 14 años... unos meses... ¿Era posible?

No.- negó Ginny, entendiendo lo que él sospechaba. –Son hijos de Pedro, Harry.- aclaró.

Él le devolvió la fotografía.

En ese momento, el mesero regresó con su pedido, colocando los posillos frente a ellos, y se fue sin mediar palabra.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos. La presentación de sus hijos sólo había sido un motivo para ganar tiempo. Sólo una excusa para evitar lo inevitable.

¿A que viniste, Harry?- preguntó Ginny, angustiada, sintiendo el sabor amargo del capuchino bajar por su garganta.

Ya te lo he dicho.- respondió él, inclinándose sobre la mesa. –He venido por ti.-

Esto es una locura, Harry.- repuso ella, seria. Apartó la taza frente a ella, ya vacía, y se inclinó sobre la mesa, tal como Harry lo hacía. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. -¿Qué hay de Pedro? ¿Qué hay de mis hijos? ¿Qué hay tu esposa, por favor? ¿De tu hija?.-

Me he divorciado de Anne, ya lo sabes. Y mi hija fue quien me incitó a venir aquí, a buscarte.- contestó. –Y tus hijos son grandes. Ellos entenderían, tal como lo hace Lily.- continuó. –Y bien sabes que no amas a tu marido. Que estás con él sólo por culpa.- acusó finalmente.

Te equivocas.- se defendió ella, reclinándose en la silla. Separándose de él.

No, no me equivoco y lo sabes.- refutó él, incapaz de contener la frustración que le producía todo aquello. Había viajado a la Argentina, a buscarla. A iniciar todo de nuevo. Pero no había tenido en cuanta que ella tal vez no quisiera empezar otra vez.

Hace dos meses, hubieras tenido razón.- empezó. –Pero hoy estás equivocado. Hoy estoy con Pedro porque...- no pudo continuar.

¿Por qué? Ni siquiera tú lo sabes. Estas con él sólo por culpa, Ginny. No intentes engañarte.-

No estoy con él por culpa.- refutó ella una vez más. –Estoy con él porque está muriendo.- declaró finalmente, en un susurro apenas audible.

¿Qué?- preguntó él, con la voz quebrada. Luego de la demostración del día anterior, estaba totalmente convencido de que ella seguía con su marido sólo por gratitud y por la culpa que le producía aquello que habían compartido 15 años antes. Pero se equivocaba, más de lo que podía llegar a apreciar.

Está muriendo.- repitió ella. –Tiene un cáncer terminal en el pulmón izquierdo.- contó, bajando la cabeza.

Él guardó silencio. Aquella no era una de las cosas que estaba preparado para escuchar.

El silencio reinó entre los dos por un tiempo indefinido, que ninguno pudo precisar.

Cuando supuso que ya había pasado el suficiente, Ginny lo rompió.

¿Podemos ir a caminar?.- pidió.

Si.- respondió él, aún descolocado.

Sacó de su billetera uno de los billetes que había cambiado la tarde anterior en el ministerio y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se levantó de su asiento, mientras Ginny hacía lo mismo.

Ella rodeó la mesa y emprendió el camino hacia la escalera, para subir otra vez. Pero una cálida mano detuvo su paso, tomándola por el brazo.

Bajó su cabeza unos centímetros y vio la mano de Harry rodeando su brazo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de él, observándola con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Él liberó su brazo y apresó su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriéndole tiernamente.

Ella sólo respondió al gesto, subiendo los peldaños de la escalera, con su mano en contacto con la de él. Juntos.

Así, llegaron a la puerta del bar otra vez y salieron por la misma, a la oscuridad de la noche. Ya casi no había automóviles ni gente transitando por la calle.

Aún tomados de la mano, caminaron.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo lo hicieron, ni por dónde lo hicieron. Sólo sabían que estaban juntos. Que así podrían llegar a donde fuera, sin importar la hora. Sin importar el espacio. Sin importar los demás.

A pesar del simple contacto que mantenían, sólo mediante sus manos, sentían una unión mucho más fuerte. Una unión que los mimetizaba. Que los hacía uno. Una unión que les permitía dar todo por entendido, sin la necesidad de hablar. Una unión que habían tenido siempre. Una unión que existía desde hacía más de veinte años. Que existía desde siempre.

Después de un rato, Ginny miró su reloj. 23:45. Habían pasado cerca de una hora caminando sin rumbo. Miró a su alrededor y notó que no sabía donde estaba.

¿Harry?.- llamó la atención de él, deteniendo su paso.

El hombre pareció salir de un trance, girando su cabeza y mirándola, también deteniéndose.

Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva.- dijo, lentamente. Vio la mirada de él oscurecerse.

Despacio, vacilante, él se le acercó más. La rodeó con sus brazos, tomándola en un abrazo que era símbolo de todo. De todo lo que habían pasado juntos. De todo lo que se habían extrañado el uno al otro. Del poderoso deseo imposible que latía en sus corazones. Del poderoso deseo que ambos tenían de estar juntos, costara lo que costara. De aquel poderoso deseo que, según estaban las piezas en el tablero, jamás podría ser realizado.

Una angustia incontenible se acumuló rápida y dolorosamente en su pecho, sintiendo aún los brazos de él rodeándola. Leves sollozos se escaparon, evidenciándola.

Harry se separó de ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, cálidas y seguras en la noche.

Te amo.- susurró, mientras ella veía cómo sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, producto de las lágrimas aún retenidas. –Siempre lo haré, Gin. Nada cambiará eso.- aseguró ya en su oído, rodeándola una vez más con sus brazos.

Ella correspondió al abrazo colocando sus manos en la espalda el él.

Yo también, Harry. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.- confesó, también susurrando en su oído.

Ambos sabían que se estaban despidiendo. Tal vez por muy poco tiempo. Tal vez por mucho más. Tal vez, para siempre.

Quien hubiera visto aquella escena en la mitad de la noche, hubiera pensado que aquellos dos adolescentes que se habían despedido veintitrés años antes en Londres, aún seguían juntos, bajo el más fuerte de todos los hechizos. Bajo el hechizo del amor.

Pero ese hipotético observador sólo hubiera acertado en una cosa: ambos seguían bajo el encantamiento que los había alcanzado hacía dos décadas. Bajo aquel encantamiento que había afectado sus vidas más de una vez, poniéndolas al derecho y al revés a su antojo. Bajo aquel encantamiento del que ninguno de los dos había podido librarse y tampoco podría nunca.

Los dos se amaban y nada importaba más que eso.

Pero su moralidad, inculcada desde la cuna, les impedía estar juntos.

Pasaron unos minutos más así, abrazados. Intentando recordar cada rincón del otro, para sobrevivir a una espera indefinida.

De pronto, escucharon la campana de una iglesia cercana resonar. 24:00.

Se separaron, casi involuntariamente.

Sabían que el momento del adiós se acercaba, pero ambos intentaban eludirlo hasta el momento en que fuera inevitable.

Con las campanadas resonando en sus oídos, se acercaron uno al otro, fundiendo sus bocas en un beso que había esperado por quince años. Fundiendo sus alientos. Fundiendo sus almas. Fundiéndose.

El sonido hueco y distante de la campana y aquella demostración mínima y pura de amor murieron al mismo tiempo.

Separándose, se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos.

Esperaré por ti.- prometió Harry. –El tiempo que sea necesario. La eternidad si es necesario.-

Y ella sólo pudo besarlo una vez más, agradeciéndole aquel amor incondicional que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía demostrándole.

Al separarse de él, ya no pudo contener aquel torrente de dolor, angustia y añoranza que amenazaba por estallar dentro suyo. Las lágrimas que contenía desde la tarde anterior vieron la oscuridad de la noche rápidamente, nublando su vista.

Harry, al verla tan débil, tan vulnerable, sólo la envolvió en un último abrazo, intentando tranquilizarla.

No te preocupes.- dijo. –Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.- agregó, sin creer sus propias palabras.

Resignada, Ginny rompió el abrazo. Lo miró a los ojos una última vez. Ambos, dieron un paso hacia atrás, en direcciones opuestas. Otro. Otro. Otro.

Se alejaban cada vez más, paulatinamente. Como queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera.

Los dos giraron sobre sus talones, dándose la espalda. Más pasos.

Así, aquel mágico lazo que los unía fue extendiéndose más y más, al tiempo que sus pies se movían hacia delante, fortaleciéndose. Eternizándose.

Quien hubiera visto aquella escena en la mitad de la noche, hubiera acertado en que aquellos dos adolescentes que se habían despedido veintitrés años antes en Londres, que ahora eran dos adultos, aún seguían bajo el más fuerte de todos los hechizos. Bajo el hechizo del amor.

Un amor incondicional. Un amor irrompible. Un amor que había sobrevivido más de dos décadas. Que había batallado en contra compromisos morales y lagunas sentimentales y había salido ileso.

Un amor que había superado todas las pruebas que se le habían infringido. Un amor que ya no tenía nada más que demostrar. Un amor que jamás podría ser roto. Un amor eterno.

°°°°°

:"No puedo sentir. Sentir algo. No puedo gritar. No puedo vociferar. Expirar. Inhalar. Todo este amor. Desde adentro." The Rolling Stones, _Out Of Tears_, "Voodoo Lounge"

Ahora sí, el final-final de The Scientist.

Pronto, el epílogo.

Dejen reviews!

Saludos!


	15. Epilogo

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es puro invento, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay, homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

Epilogo

_You're aching, you're breaking_

_And I can see the pain in your eyes(1)  
_

-¿Puedes ir a ver quién es, amor?- preguntó Gregory.

-Sí, sí. Ya voy.-

Miranda caminó hasta la cocina y levantó el tubo del portero eléctrico.

-¿Sí¿Quién es?-

-_Vengo a entregar la revista del cable_.- dijo la voz desde el otro lado.

-En seguida voy.- volvió a colgar el tubo y tomó sus llaves, del gancho colgado en la pared, a un lado del portero. –Voy a buscar la revista del cable. Ahora vengo.- anunció.

-Ok.-

Miranda salió de su departamento y llamó el ascensor. Esperó unos minutos a que llegara y se subió en él. Marcó _PB _y aguardó la llegada a la planta baja.

Una vez allí, abrió la puerta de calle del edificio y saludó al repartidor de la compañía de señal satelital.

-Hola.- dijo, al tiempo que extendía su mano para que el muchacho le entregara la revista. Cuando lo hizo, metió la otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo de allí una moneda de unos cuantos centavos. –Gracias.- dijo, extendiéndole la moneda al chico.

-A usted.- respondió él, bajando los peldaños que separaban la puerta de la vereda.

Miranda volvió a cerrar con llave la puerta y llamó otra vez el ascensor. En el lapso en que había ido hasta la puerta, lo habían llamado.

Mientras esperaba, miró la revista a través del nylon en el que venía envuelta. En la tapa, bajo el gran título _Miradas_, había una bella fotografía de dos jóvenes abrazados, que se miraban con la cara de mayor melosidad que ella hubiera visto: el chico tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, enmarcados en gafas redondas, mientras que la chica tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos también verdes. Debajo, en letras rojas y negras, la revista proclamaba: _"The Scientist: La historia de amor que amaste"_.

El ascensor ya había llegado. Abrió la puerta y subió en él. Marcó _10 _y el artefacto se puso en funcionamiento.

Durante el viaje, Miranda abrió la bolsa protectora y retiró la revista, con curiosidad. La foto de tapa prometía amor por doquier. Y ella era una eterna adolescente en ese aspecto.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, había llegado a su piso. Salió del ascensor y caminó por el pasillo hacia el departamento _A_, sin apartar su vista de la revista.

Ya dentro de su casa, se dirigió directamente al sofá frente al televisor y hojeó el ejemplar hasta encontrar el índice. Buscó la página en la que se encontraba la nota de tapa y corrió a ella. La curiosidad la carcomía.

En el folio número 20, la foto de tapa se repetía, acompañada de un texto escrito en letras blancas. Miranda comenzó a leer sin perder más tiempo:

"_El primer capitulo de _The Scientist_ vio la luz del Sol el día siete de mayo del corriente año. _

_Esta serie, que ya ha salido completa por Warner Chanel (canal 56 de nuestra señal) y que se repetirá el mes próximo, cuenta la historia ficticia de dos personajes de la saga _Harry Potter_, creada por la escritora británica JK Rowling: Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. De dichos libros, han sido realizadas y ya estrenadas adaptaciones cinematográficas correspondientes. Los actores que interpretan a estos personajes en las mismas, Daniel Radcliffe y Bonnie Wright, son los protagonistas de la adaptación televisiva de la novela corta "The Scientist", publicada en internet hace varios años._

_Dicho relato, escrito por una fan, quien obtuvo inspiración de la canción homónima de Coldplay, fue publicado, como ya hemos dicho, hace unos años en internet, a través de y sitios destinados a la publicación de fanfictions (ficciones por fans), basados en personajes ya creados y sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro. _

_Una directora independiente, asidua a la lectura de dichas historias, descubrió ésta y la leyó, quedando impresionada por su contenido. "Cuando leí _The Scientist_, era sólo una pequeña y humilde historia, publicada como todas las demás en el website. Me sentí fascinada inmediatamente por lo interesante de la historia de amor prohibido de los protagonistas y me contacté en seguida con la autora, siempre por el cyber-espacio. Yo tenía fondos guardados para un proyecto como éste y le propuse hacer una adaptación televisiva de su relato, ya que era demasiado corto para un film.(2) Ella aceptó encantada. A la hora de la compra de derechos, dijo que no quería ningún tipo de remuneración monetaria. Ella quiso que todo su dinero fuese donado a una entidad de caridad. Según ella, su relato había sido escrito por amor al arte y hubiera sido un insulto ponerle un precio", declaró hace unas semanas, en la conferencia de prensa que ambas –la autora del relato y la directora de la serie- dieron en Londres. "Yo sólo quise compartir una bonita historia con los demás fans habitúes a las web de fictions. No quise ponerle un precio a mi historia, porque no lo tiene. Mi única satisfacción es que la gente lo haya leído por iniciativa propia y le haya gustado. Ahora, que sí o sí tiene una remuneración, no la quiero para mí", aclaró la autora._

_Cuando se le pregunta por el éxito que ha tenido la serie televisiva y su opinión respecto a la misma, la autora responde: "Comprendo que televisivamente haya tenido mucha más audiencia que en internet, debido a que es un medio de comunicación mucho más masivo. De todas formas, lo que le gusta a la gente es la historia, y eso es lo que me da mucha alegría. Además, el echo de que Daniel y Bonnie hayan aceptado los papeles es todo un honor. Recuerdo tener 12 o 13 años y verlos en la pantalla grande, soñando con llegar a conocerlos algún día"._

_Con respecto a sus papeles, hablan los actores: "Cuando Sofía me llamó para este proyecto, no estaba segura de aceptar el papel. El hecho de seguir ligada a mi personaje en las películas de Harry Potter no llamaba demasiado mi atención. Aún así, acepté el guión de la serie y lo leí. Y no pude resistir el decir sí", reconoce Wright._

_Por su parte, Radcliffe declara: "Sofía se contactó conmigo a través conocidos en común y me propuso filmar esta serie. Al principio, al igual que Bonnie, no tenía demasiado atractivo el seguir encarnando a Harry. Sentía que se seguía haciéndolo, quedaría encasillado en este papel y ya no tendría oportunidades para los demás. Pero leí el guión y me gustó realmente muchísimo la forma en la que está mostrado el personaje, desde otra perspectiva."_

_Pero lo importante es que esta serie ha recolectado a más de un televidente._

_Y para que ustedes también queden atrapados por la curiosidad y se conviertan en espectadores de la próxima emisión de _The Scientist_, les escribimos un pequeño resumen de la historia:_

_Harry y Ginny están séptimo y sexto año del colegio, respectivamente. Ambos sienten algo por el otro, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a revelarlo por miedo al rechazo. _

_Pero un 1ero de septiembre, Harry finalmente toma valor y revela todo aquello que había tenido guardado por tanto tiempo: su amor por Ginny. Pero ella está con un pie en el avión que la llevará a la Argentina, a perfeccionar sus estudios y convertirse en profesora. Ginny parte, dejando a Harry en Inglaterra, solo con la compañía de Anne, una joven que habían conocido tres años antes y se había convertido en su amiga inmediatamente. _

_Así pasan los años y ocho más tarde, Harry y Ginny vuelven a encontrarse en el mismo aeropuerto en el que se habían separado. Pero las cosas no son como en ese entonces: Harry se ha casado con Anne (a pesar de la promesa que había echo de esperar a Ginny), quien acaba de irse a Roma a planear la unión religiosa; y Ginny ha conocido a Pedro en Argentina, con quien planea un futuro a largo plazo. _

_De esta forma, encontramos a los protagonistas en un grave dilema: ambos siguen amándose a pesar del paso del tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos puede dejar a quienes los ayudaron y les dieron su amor en el pasado. Los dos deciden, internamente, no dejar vencerse por su amor y seguir adelante, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero su pasión y sentimientos reprimidos los llevan a envolverse en una aventura que dura las cinco semanas que Ginny pasa en Londres._

_Al terminar este plazo de tiempo, Harry viaja a Roma, a reunirse con Anne, y Ginny a Buenos Aires. Es el fin de esta historia de amor. Aparentemente._

_15 años más tarde, 23 desde la declaración, Harry viaja a Buenos Aires, divorciado y con una hija. Toca el timbre de Ginny y ella le abre, casada y con hijos gemelos. _

_Acuerdan un encuentro clandestino. Él propone una fuga, lejos de todo. Pero ya es tarde para eso. Ginny no puede dejar a Pedro ni a sus hijos: su marido sufre de un cáncer incurable y le queda poco tiempo de vida._

_Así, Harry vuelve derrotado a Inglaterra, dispuesto a esperar cuanto tiempo sea necesario para culminar lo que hace tanto tiempo está inconcluso. _

_Pero ese momento nunca llaga. Pedro sobrevive a su enfermedad, aunque siempre quedarán secuelas de la misma. Y el amor incondicional que Harry y Ginny sienten el uno por el otro, sigue siendo imposible._

_Finalmente, luego de 2 años, 25 desde la despedida, Ginny toca la puerta de Harry, en Londres. Pedro la ha dejado por Julia, con quien ha mantenido una relación clandestina durante los últimos 12 años._

_Ahora, ambos son libres. Ginny abandonada, Harry divorciado. Ambos tienen una historia interminable a cuestas. Ambos sienten el mismo amor. El mismo amor irrompible. El mismo amor eterno."_

Miranda volvió a cerrar la revista y la dejó sobre la mesa. Definitivamente tenía que ver esa serie.

_°°°°°_

_1 mes más tarde..._

-Vamos Miranda!- apremiaba Gregory. –La fiesta empieza en una hora y tú todavía estás en pijama!- agregó.

-Shhh! Espera un momento, que ya termina.- respondió su esposa, que estaba sentada en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra (3). Tenía un gran _tuper_ con pochoclos apoyado en su regazo y miraba la televisión, sin poder apartar su vista de la misma:

En la pantalla, una mujer pelirroja, de poco más de 40 años, tocaba la puerta de una casa londinense. Esperaba impaciente por unos minutos, y un hombre de la misma edad, le abría la puerta finalmente.

_Come up to meet you _

_Tell you I'm sorry _

_You don't know how lovely you are_

-¿Ginny?- preguntaba pasmado el hombre. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

La mujer se le acercó lentamente y lo miró fijamente. Levantó su mano derecha y pasó sus dedos por la mejilla derecha del hombre, como si quisiera comprobar que era corpóreo. Se le acercó lentamente.

-He venido por ti.- dijo. –_I'm going back to the start...-_ susurró ya en su oído.

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

El hombre la abrazó como si fuera la última cosa que fuera a hacer en su vida. Y ella le correspondió de la misma forma.

Él se separo un poco del cuerpo de ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola como si fuera una aparición inconcebible.

_Tell me your secrets _

_And ask me your questions _

_Aww let's go back to the start_

-Ahora soy libre.- declaró ella. –Ahora podemos estar juntos.- agregó, con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

_Runnin' in circles_

_Comin' our tails_

_Heads on the science apart_

El hombre se quedó sin habla. -¿Estás hablando en serio?.- preguntó con duda unos minutos más tarde. No podía creer lo que ella le decía.

-Por supuesto que si. Ya nada se interpone entre nosotros.- aseguró la mujer, incapaz de contener su felicidad.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Aww take me back to the start_

Él se acercó más a ella y posó sus labios sobre suyos. Ese beso consolidaba lo que habían sentido toda la vida. Todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro se concentraba en ese beso tan esperado. En el primer beso libre de culpas, libre de engaños. Lleno de amor.

_I was just guessin'_

_At numbers and figures_

_Pullin' the puzzles apart  
_

_Questions of science_

_Science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, como si intentaran comunicarse sin palabras.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, más felices de lo que hubieran estado nunca en todas sus vidas.

_Tell me you love me_

_Come back to haunt me_

_Oh when I rush to the start  
_

_Runnin' in circles_

_Chasin' our tails_

_Comin' back as we are_

Al fin podrían estar juntos. Sin nadie entre ellos. Sin nada entre ellos.

Después de veinticinco años. A pesar de su cobardía. A pesar de sus malas elecciones pasadas. A pesar de todo. Al fin.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Aww It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm goin' back to the start_

FIN

°°°°°

1: "Estás dolorido, estás quebrando y puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos" Keane, _Everybody's Changing_, "Hopes and Fears"

2: Lo sé. Delirio absoluto. ¿Pero quién no sueña con que esto pase alguna vez?Alguien lee tu fic, se enamora de él y hace una adaptación televisiva, que además cuenta con la actuación de los actores de las películas... ¡Soñado!

3: Como indiecita ).

El final completo de "The Scientist". Muchas gracias a quienes han leído esta historia y han dejado reviews para que pudiera seguir escribiendo.

Este fic surgió de un momento de inspiración inesperado, y fue fomentado por todos ustedes, que han lo han leído y lo han alimentado.

Se salvaron de un final infeliz, ya que en mis planes iniciales no existían un final feliz (o aunque sea pseudo-feliz), para Harry y Ginny.

De nuevo, millones de gracias a todos aquellos quienes hayan leído el fic y hayan gastado su tiempo en él.

GRACIAS.

PD: Se invita a todos los señores lectores a pasar por "Unidos por su atención", el nuevo fiction de La Prisionera de Azkaban :-)


End file.
